Second Chance
by Caskett-41319
Summary: JA story. No storyline really, it's mainly about how they met and how they became close and fell in love. Before Season 4. CHAPTER 23 NOw UP
1. Chapter 1

-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

**Authors Note: the story is post season 4. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW.**

**Chapter 1**

Jack drove into the car park of the government building. It was 8:45 and he had an appointment with a woman named Audrey Raines at 9AM. He nervously made his way into the lobby.

"Hello Sir, How can i help you?"

"My name is Jack Bauer and i have a meeting with Audrey Raines at 9Am."

"Hold on, one moment please".

Jack nodded.

"Ms Raines, i have a man named Jack Bauer in the lobby for you."

"Yes ma'am i will send him up now".

Jack slowly made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He was sweating already. Jack scolded himself ' what you can fight terrorist everyday but you can't go to a simple job interview?'

The elevator doors opened. Jack strolled out. He saw a woman standing over a desk talking to someone. She was tall, about his height with blond hair tied in a tight formal bun. Jack was mesmerized by whoever this woman was. He got his act together and went to ask her is she knew where he could find Audrey Raines.

"Excuse me Ma'am" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him. God she had gorgeous sea-blue eyes.

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where i might be able to find Audrey Raines?"

The woman smiled briefly. "Yes, I'm Audrey Raines. You must be Jack Bauer". She asked extending her hand to Jack.

'Crap' he thought 'well done your not even in the interview yet and you've made a fool of yourself.'

He took her hand "Yes, Ma'am I am". He had to admire how beautiful she was, adn when their skin made contact Jack could feel his heart suddenly skip a beat.

"If you would follow me" She said walking towards her office.

Jack pushed his previous thoughts of her away from his mind and focused on getting this job. He entered her office and took a seat.

"Mr Bauer i take it you are here for the job opening as the Special Assistant to Secretary Heller." she started.

"Yes Ma'am"

Audrey reviewed his file, until she came upon one detail that bothered her.

"Mr Bauer it says here that you had an heroin addiction is that correct?"

Jack's heart rose again, "Yes, i was on an undercover job and got addicted while on the job, but as soon as i came back to work i became clean and i haven't touched any since then".

"Yes Mr Bauer i can see that."

------

Audrey carried on the interview with Jack. She had to admit she wasn't expecting anyone as handsome as Mr Bauer to apply for the job. She had been expecting older men to. She just hoped her father would hire him.

"Alright, that will be all for now Mr Bauer.I'll call you later on so we can schedule a meeting with the Secretary."

She saw the surprised look on his face and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" he said, taking her hand. She watched him leave and got on the phone to her father.

"James Heller"

"Hey its Audrey, I just had an interview with Mr Bauer and i think he is ideal for the job. I think we should schedule a meeting with him tomorrow"

"Alright Audrey. I trust your judgment. Schedule a meeting with him for tomorrow at 10."

"Of course" she said then ending the call.

An hour later she rang Jack.

"Jack Bauer"

"Mr Bauer, its Audrey Raines. I've scheduled a meeting with the Secretary tomorrow at 10."

She heard him gasp. "Thank you, Ms Raines" Feeling daring he asked "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah" was all she said and then hung up surprised at his question. She got the thought of Jack Bauer out of her head and got down to work...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

Jack arrived the next day and was sent up to the top floor again, where a man was waiting for him. He was lead to a conference room and was told to wait for Secretary Heller. Five minutes later Heller entered and Jack rose.

"Good Morning Sir"

Much to his dismay Audrey was not with him.

"Good Morning Mr Bauer. I understand you made rather a good impression on Ms Raines yesterday."

'Did he now' Jack thought. "Thank you Sir"

Heller then began the interview, asking Jack nearly the same questions as Audrey had asked him yesterday. But nevertheless Jack put a lot of thought into his answers. It was about thirty minutes into the interview when she walked in. Jack was half way through a sentence but stopped when he saw her, giving her a half smile as she sat down. Audrey then handed Heller some papers, it was obvious that Heller wasn't listening to him, but he still continued. Audrey then rose from her chair and turned back out of the room. 

"Well Mr Bauer, I have to agree with Audrey, you seem perfect for the job- your hired."

Jack thanked Heller and then headed out. He heard his name being called out.

"Mr Bauer" Audrey cried.

Jack spun around "Please call me Jack"

She smiled "Jack, do you want me to give you a tour of the building?"

"Sure " he answered, if it meant spending more time with Audrey he didn't care what they did

After the quick tour, Audrey showed Jack where he would be working. Jack took a seat.

"Comfy chair" he exclaimed.

He hadn't realized he had said it out loud until Audrey started laughing. God that laugh gave him butterflied in his stomach. It was like being a teenager again. Jack smiled.

"So what do you want me to get down to?" he asked.

"These files need to be looked at, then write down you opinion on a sheet of paper. Then give it to me when your done for proof reading okay?"

"Yeah sure" he looked at the amount of paper she had given him.

"I'll give you two hours".

Jack laughed " You might want to give me more that two hours if i have to read through all this."

She smiled. "Fine you come to me when your done. I'm usually in my office until late" 

He nodded. She put her hand on the door to open it and thats when he realized she was married. 'Damn it' he thought to himself. She seemed to notice him look at her ring and quickly made her way out of the room. Jack then buried himself in the work as he did not want to be here late.

Hours past and Jack eventually finished the paper work. It was about 10PM, when he headed to Audrey's office, surprised that she was still here.

"You should be going home by now" he teased

"Yeah i know i just have to finish these reports"

She looked stressed and looked as though she had been crying. Jack thought it was best not to ask-but he did anyway.

"You okay?"

She looked up quickly from her paper "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow Jack".

"Alright if your sure. I'll see you tomorrow Ms Raines."

He was about to walk out the door when she called his name. He turned around.

"Jack, call me Audrey" she said smiling, but then looked away and slightly blushed.

---

What was she doing? She was flirting with the new guy. She had only left Paul a few months ago.

"I will" he said with that dazzling smile of his.

"Goodnight Audrey" he said grinning like a helpless school boy.

"Goodnight Jack"

With that he was gone. She found herself thinking of him. What was wrong with her? She pulled herself together and stuck her head in her work again. She went home at 11:30 with Jack Bauer on her mind...

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

-1  
**Chapter 3**

As the weeks past both Audrey and Jack found they were more and more drawn to one another. But neither did anything about it. Jack sat at his desk. Why did she have to be married? The phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Jack Bauer" he answered.

"Jack. Its Audrey" his heart stopped. "I was just phoning to remind you about the meeting with Secretary Heller in thirty minutes and I-"

Jack urged her on. "You what?"

"I..I just wanted you to know that". 

"Okay" he answered knowing that she was about to ask him something else.

"I'll see you later then" he said, but she had already hung up.

Thirty minutes later, Jack strolled into the conference room, already to find Heller and Audrey deep in conversation. He stopped a momentarily outside to hear what they were talking about. All he heard was the mention of the name 'Paul' a few times. Jack just assumed that he was some business client. He knocked on the door, causing them both to jump.

"I'm sorry should i come back later?"

"No, Jack its fine" replied Heller.

Jack went to take a seat opposite Audrey. The meeting began. Jack found himself mesmerized yet again by Audrey's beauty. She caught him looking at her a few times and he would smile, then look away. He was making it obvious that he liked her. Jack briefly looked up from his papers and this time he caught Audrey looking at him. But instead off looking away she held his gaze. Their eyes were locked onto each other, while Heller was ranting on about some policy. Jack was caught off guard when Heller asked him a question about the policy he had just been talking about. Jack broke eye contact with Audrey and tried to think of a intelligent reply. Heller stood in the corner waiting. Thats when Audrey jumped in to help him.

"Dad, listen i think we need to.." he voice trailed off.

Jack was no longer listening. Did Audrey just call Secretary Heller Dad? Of course Raines wasn't her maiden name but her married name. Jack laughed to himself ' your in way over your head' he thought ' not only is she your boss, she is married _and_ happens to be the Secretary of defense's daughter!' Jack dragged himself back into the room. Only to find that whatever conversation had gone on was now over and Heller was walking out. Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder. Her touch alone set his skin on fire. 

"Jack" she said while he turned around "I was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch together today?" she asked hoping for a yes.

Jack saw no harm in that "Yeah sure. Where have you got in mind?"

"I know a Cafe just down the road from here or we can buy something and then eat it in the park. Its up to you."

"Whatever you want. It sounds great. How about we go now and catch and early Lunch. I mean its noon already."

"Yeah okay" she answered.

-----

Audrey couldn't believe what she had just done! She had asked Jack on a lunch date, but she was relieved when he accepted. She was turning out of the room when he caught her arm. Audrey felt her temperature rise a little. She turned around trying desperately not to blush.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me in there with Secretary Heller".

She smiled "Don't worry about it. Your still learning the ropes. He just doesn't see that".

Her phone interrupted them, realizing that he was still holding on to Audrey he let go and apologized. He turned to leave them room when she called out. "Jack I'll meet you by the elevator in about 10 minutes."

Jack nodded and smiled at her before heading back to his office.

When he was out of site Audrey answered her phone.

"Paul what do you want?"

"Well hello to you to sweetheart. Can't you husband phone his gorgeous wife one in a while".

"Paul don't start we're separated because my so called _husband_ was never around. Now what do you want?"

"I phoned to tell you that i'm heading out to D.C sometime this week because i have a meeting with your father. And i am going to take you and your dad out for dinner".

"But Paul-"

"No objections Audrey. You can thank me later. Now i have to go. I love you."

She didn't answer.

"I said I Love You"

"Yeah, i heard you Paul. Bye"

She hung up the phone feeling stressed. Then she remembered her lunch with Jack She grabbed her coat and headed towards the elevators to meet him...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

BUChapter 4/U/B

Audrey saw Jack over by the elevators. He turned when he spotted her and smiled.

"I thought you were never coming." he teased but stopped when he saw how depressed she looked.

"Hey you okay?"

She nodded "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just famished."

"Lets go eat then. I was thinking we could go to that Cafe" He suggested.

Audrey happily agreed and followed Jack into the elevator, forgetting about the previous conversation with Paul. Audrey lead Jack into the cafe. The waiter took their coats and gave them the menus.

"So whats good?" Jack asked.

"Any of the sandwiches, but i would keep off the beef if i were you." She laughed.

They eventually ordered their meal. Jack realized that he couldn't keep his eyes off Audrey. She was simply beautiful. Jack turned his glance to her wedding ring. He had never seen her husband nor did she ever speak of him. But what confused him the most was that even though Audrey was marred, they shared so many flirtatious glances, smiles and even the odd touch. Jack brought himself back to reality and stared into her deep blue eyes, deciding whether he should ask her about her husband but Audrey spoke instead.

"I know what you must be thinking." she exclaimed.

Jack smiled. "What am i thinking then?"

"Your thinking why has a married women asked you to lunch. Well the fact is, yes i am married, but we are separated and my estranged husband can't seem to understand that. He seem to think that there is something between us and is unfortunately coming to D.C this week." She stopped and looked at Jack. "I'm sorry you don't want to be hearing all this." her voice trailed off.

Jack let the silence continue between them a little longer. He felt sort of relived that her and her husband were separated but didn't like the fact that he was coming to D.C.

"What i was actually thinking" he started and continued when Audrey looked at him "Was how lucky i am that a beautiful married woman has asked me to lunch."

Hearing these words Audrey blushed and turned away. No one had called her beautiful before. Not even Paul. Sure he had said she was gorgeous but that was normally to get her into bed quickly.

"Thank you" she replied, moving her eyes back to his.

Their meals eventually came arrived and Audrey started to ask Jack about his life.

"So tell me about you Jack." she asked

"Alright, well i have a 21 year old daughter called Kim. I had a wife but she was murdered on a case while i was working for CTU." He stopped, trying to get his emotions under check. Thats when he felt her soft hand on his. She squeezed it gently. His face must have shown how shocked he was because Audrey immediately removed her hand and mumbled an incoherent "Sorry".

Jack said nothing but reached out for her hand again, she let him take it. Audrey looked deep into his eyes, She knew that she was falling for Jack. But she didn't want to admit it to herself yet. She fiddled with his hand, his touch felt like fire on her skin. She glanced back at him and smiled. They stayed like this for a while, until someone called Audrey's name. Jack released Audrey's hand immediately and concentrated on his food. Audrey seemed a little flustered but turned to see who had called her.

"Hey Jennifer. How are you?"

Jennifer came up to Audrey and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear, "Who is that hot guy?" Audrey smirked.

"Jenny this is Jack Bauer, Jack this is Jenny Gold."

Jack stood and took Jenny's hand. "Nice to meet you" he said.

"Do you want to join us?" Audrey offered hoping that Jenny would decline.

"Yeah sure. That would be great. If you excuse me for one second though." Jenny wondered off.

Jack turned to Audrey and smiled. He was to disappointed that their lunch had been ruined.

"I'm sorry i thought she was going to say no to the offer."

Jack laughed "It's fine. Don't worry it just gives me another excuse to take you out to lunch." He teased.

Audrey turned crimson. "I suppose so."

They both saw Jenny reappear and Jack moved over in the booth so he was right next to Audrey. Audrey quickly whispered, "She thinks your hot, so be aware."

Jack blushed and turned to Audrey "Mhmm Shame the feeling is not mutual." He smiled at Audrey and eyed her. Before she had a chance to reply Jenny took a seat next to Jack.

--

The lunch finally came to an end. Jack paid the bill, much to both women's dislike as Audrey and Jack were heading out the door, Jenny called out Jack's name and gave him her number.

"Call me sometime. I would love to go out for a drink."

Jack smiled "Yeah of course"

While the conversation was taking place Audrey found herself becoming Jealous! She shrugged the feeling off. If Jack wanted to date Jenny that was fine. She was married anyway, besides it wasn't life she owned Jack or anything. Jack and Audrey walked back quietly to the office.

Jack felt so uncomfortable. Why had he taken Jenny's number? Yeah she was sweet, but she wasn't Audrey. Audrey was the one he wanted to be with not Jenny. But that was just a dream now, Audrey was married and there was nothing he could do about it.

They walked into the hall, Audrey turned and walked hastily to her office, trying to avoid Jack's eyes. Unfortunately he followed her in and closed the door behind him. Audrey perched on the edge of the desk. Jack took a step forward.

"I had a great lunch." he said

Audrey looked up and smiled. "I'm glad so did i."

Jack took another step forward and discarded something into the trash can. Audrey stepped over to see what it was. She was centimeters away from Jack and she could feel her heart racing.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing, just your friends number" he grinned.

Audrey just looked at him confused.

"I don't want to date her " he said "i want to date.." his voice trailed off and he looked at Audrey. She instantly understood what he was trying to say. This time she took a step forward and her eyes locked with his. Jack instinctively lent his head forward and met her half way. Their lips eventually met and the kiss was shy at first but when she opened her moth to him the kiss instantly became heated. Jack reached out to draw Audrey closer to him. Her hands ran through his hair and Jack's hands rested on her back. They pulled apart and looked at each other, catching their breaths. Jack was about to speak but was interrupted by the knock on the door. The two jumped apart as the door opened; it was Heller.

"Sorry am i interrupting something?" he asked looking at Audrey's flustered face.

"No sir, i was asking Audrey for the new protocols." Jack answered.

Secretary Heller seemed to believe it. Jack looked at Audrey "If you could bring them to me by tomorrow that would be great"

Audrey smiled "Yeah sure". Then Jack left...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon all Jack could think about was Audrey. He had kissed her and thank God she had kissed him back. He couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day. It was true was people said, _'a forbidden kiss does burn hotter than fire'. _There was no doubt about it; he was definitely playing with fire. Audrey was not only married but was the Secretary of Defence's daughter. All he wanted to do was return to her office and continue what they had started. Temptation finally got the better of him and Jack headed to Audrey's office. When he arrived he took a deep breath before knocking. It was 6 o'clock and the office was already empty. He knew Heller would be in a meeting until 7pm. Taking courage I this Jack knocked on the door. There was a muffled "Come in". When he entered, Jack found Audrey on the phone.

---

Audrey hadn't realized who it was until Jack entered. 'Shit' she thought. She was on the phone to Paul and this was all she needed. She thought back to earlier when they had kissed. She didn't know why she had done it but it felt so right.

"Yeah alright" she said to her husband.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Audrey I love you" Paul said; this time hoping for an answer.

"Yeah Paul you to. Goodbye" She hung up and turned to Jack.

"Did you want something" she asked.

He was obviously taken back by her harsh tone.

"Err no; I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have done it"

"Of course Jack we all make mistakes".

Why was she saying this? She wasn't sorry for kissing him and by the looks of it neither was Jack.

"Right well I..I should go." he backed out of the room, cursing himself for going to her in the first place. She appeared to have regretted their earlier kiss.

Audrey watched him back out of the room. She had clearly knocked all the courage he had had to come to her in the first place. Getting back to work Audrey tried to concentrate but her mind kept on replaying the kiss. His lips were soft as silk. The kiss had left both of them breathless and now she had made him feel bad about it. Audrey got up and walked across her the hall to his office.

---

Jack who had been getting ready to leave heard a knock on his door. 'Great' he thought ' this was all he wanted.'

"Come in" he said a little irritated.

Noting his irritated voice Audrey entered.

Jack was astonished. What was Audrey doing here? She was probably going to fire him.

"Listen Jack. I'm sorry for being horrid earlier. It's just.."

Jack cut her off, moving closer to her. "Look Audrey, you don't need to apologize. You said yourself, we all make mistakes and this was one of them. We should just get on and pretend like it never happened."

Audrey cringed at hearing her own words being echoed back at her. Jack was trying to make amends and may be she should just accept that. After all she was married. The thought of Paul made her shudder. Over the last weeks working with Jack, it made her realize how much she resented Paul and how she was falling for Jack. Was she really going to let this slip and return to her normal life? Hearing Jack's voice brought her back to reality.

"Audrey I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." he informed her.

Just as he was walking out the door she spoke. "Jack wait.." He stopped and turned to her expectantly.

"I ..I came here to tell you that I didn't regret the kiss, I never regretted it at all. But clearly you want to forget about it, so that's fine."

She walked out the door but was stopped when Jack held her arm. He pulled her back slightly into the room whilst closing the door. He inched closer to her, both their eyes were locked onto one another.

"I didn't regret it either" he whispered millimetres from her lips. Audrey smiled and lent in to kiss him. The passion that was left earlier was re-lighted. Audrey wrapped her arms around his back, securing her body against his. He did the same and ran his hand up and down her back. Both of them couldn't help but think how wonderful this felt. Eventually they pulled apart. Jack kissed her forehead.

"I should go before we get carried away."

Audrey blushed and then nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she answered.

He nodded and moved in for one more kiss, which she happily gave him.

"Let me take you to dinner sometime this week?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Audrey gave Jack one last kiss and then left the room.

Jack drove home feeling like he was the happiest man in the world..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Jack made sure that he came in early enough so he could see Audrey. When he entered their hallway, he was relived to see that she was already there. Dumping his stuff in his office, he made his way straight for Audrey's office. When he reached her door, he paused and then knocked. "Come in" she said. Jack stepped in and was about to crack a joke but he saw Audrey's serious face and then he acknowledged the other man.

----

When Audrey had seen who it was her heart sunk. God, this was all she wanted, Jack coming face to face with her husband. There was an awkward silence. Audrey looked over to Jack, who in turn looked her way. Breaking the silence she spoke up.

"Paul this is Jack Bauer and Jack this is…" her voice trailed off.

Paul stepped in almost immediately "Im her husband, Paul Raines."

Audrey glanced at Jack. She could see how confused and hurt he looked. Jack eventually found his voice. "Nice to meet you. Im sorry." he said returning his attention to Audrey, "I was wondering if I could have those protocols."

Audrey was about to answer when Paul intervened. "Listen Mr Bauer, it was my pleasure meeting you. I won't hold you up any longer. Audrey I'll see you tonight." he said bringing Audrey into his arms and kissing her passionately. Audrey however did not return the kiss. She had her eyes glued on Jack. But Jack wasn't returning her gaze, he had looked away. Paul stepped back and was walking out of the room when he spoke. "Mr Bauer I am taking Audrey and her father out to dinner tonight, why don't you come along and bring someone if you like."

Jack gained control of his emotions. "No, I really don't-"

"I insist" Paul persisted.

Knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Jack reluctantly accepted the offer. When Paul had gone, Jack returned to Audrey

They both looked at each other. Both trying to guess what the other was thinking. Jack was the first to speak, "I suppose your husband being here changes things between you and me."

Audrey broke the eye contact. "Yes. Jack listen Im sorry, I…Don't get me wrong, there is no way I regretted, that kiss last night. But now Paul is back and he is willing to make our marriage work I-" Jack cut her off.

"You need to be with him. Audrey I completely understand. You don't need to apologize. He is your husband and you should be with him. What happened last night was great but that's in the past now and I think we need to try and work together and if possible still remain friends."

Audrey let the question linger in the air for a second. She knew what Jack was doing; he was building all his guard up again, which she had managed to break down over the last few weeks. Audrey did really like Jack, there was no denying that, but now Paul was back in her life and willing to make thinks work, she wasn't going to let that drop either. She turned to Jack again. "Of course we can be friends." she smiled. "Jack I don't want things to be awkward between us I-"

"Audrey they won't be. I'll act as though nothing happened. Okay?" She nodded. Jack paused for a moment. "I know this is going to sound spiteful, and I don't mean it to be, but do you have Jenny's number? So I can invite her tonight."

Audrey's heart broke. She wanted to be with Jack and she could tell he wanted to be with her, but she knew she had to be with Paul and also it would please her father. "Yeah here it is" she wrote the number down and handed it to Jack. "Thanks" he said touching her hand slightly, causing her breath to quicken. He then turned to leave her office. When he was gone Audrey let out a deep sigh and buried herself with work.

Jack closed the door to his office and lent against it. He was making the biggest mistake of his life, letting Audrey go but to be fair he had no choice. Jack sat down at his desk and started to phone Jenny, but he was interrupted by the office phone ringing.

"Jack Bauer"

"Jack its Paul Raines" Jack clenched his fists.

"Yes Mr Raines. How can I help you?"

"Well there has been a change in plan for tonight. It turns out that Secretary Heller has to be at a ball tonight so we're going to dinner and then to the ball. So dress accordingly. I've let Audrey know as well. Is that okay?"

'Great he thought' "Yes that's fine." Jack hung up the phone and returned to phoning Jenny. After three rings she answered.

"Hello".

"Hey Jenny its Jack Bauer"

"Oh Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Listen, Audrey and her husband are going to dinner and then a ball tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go? I know it's late-"

"No that would be brilliant. Where should I meet you?"

"Erm well we are all meeting at the Royal Alexandria Hotel around 8pm."

"Alright then well I will see you later bye".

"Bye"

Jack hung up. He blocked all his thoughts of Audrey out of his head and got on with his work…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7**

For the rest of the day Jack tried to at all costs to avoid Audrey. However, he couldn't maintain it all day. He had been in a meeting with Heller and the Head of Homeland Security, just as he gazed up to look through the glass, Audrey came into his line of vision and was followed by Paul. Audrey had looked up and seen Jack staring at her. She smiled at first mouthing the word 'hi' , at which Jack had winked and smiled, causing Audrey to laugh and blush. Paul had obviously heard Audrey laugh and was now looking at Jack suspiciously. Jack immediately turned his attention back to Heller.

He let a minute go by and looked again in the direction of Audrey. However, as soon as he did he regretted it. Paul had Audrey in a tight hug and was trying to kiss her. Jack couldn't help but notice the annoyed and frustrated look on Audrey's face. When Paul did manage to kiss Audrey, Jack found himself getting more and more jealous. 'This is ridiculous' he thought to himself, 'you've only had a kiss that all.' But there was something deeper in the kiss he and Audrey shared earlier. The kiss had felt so right and when he had held Audrey in his arms, it felt as thought she belonged there. Looking back at Paul, who was pestering Audrey, Jack felt his frustration grow in him. Watching for a few more minutes, Paul eventually gave up and waked away. Audrey was left but she couldn't bring herself to look at Jack in the eye. She instead walked away embarrassed

Audrey was currently in her office. It was nearing 6pm, her dinner with Paul, her father and Jack was in a bit. She knew that it was going to be the longest and most uncomfortable dinner of her life. Audrey had caught herself thinking of Jack during the course of the day. Was she making the right decision about being with Paul? Or should she have a second chance of love with Jack? Audrey had no idea. But what annoyed her, was Paul constantly trying to kiss her throughout the day and unfortunately Jack had witnessed one of the times. A knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts. "Yes" she said. Her heart melted when she saw who it was.

"Audrey, I just wanted to give you these before I leave" Jack said handing a bunch of papers to Audrey.

Audrey could easily see that he was being professional, which is what they agreed on, so she didn't know why she felt so disappointed that this was the only reason Jack had come into her office. "Thanks. Where are you leaving to?" she replied and then realized how stupid her question was. Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"To get ready for dinner and I've got to find my tux to where for this damn ball"

"Of course, Sorry. You do realize that this ball is going to be the most boring thing you have ever been to?" Jack laughed at her remark and then feeling daring hr asked.

"Yes I suppose it will. Well I will have to have one dance with you to make it all the less boring."

Audrey didn't know how to react to his statement but she said something quickly. "May be, I'll have to add you to the waiting list though." she teased and then smiled. God she was doing it again. She was flirting with Jack and she couldn't help it.

"The list better not be too long because I don't want to be stuck with Jenny all night." he laughed.

"Jack!" Audrey exclaimed "that's my friend you're talking about." Audrey joked.

They carried on for a few more minutes before Audrey's phone rang. "I better get this" she said.

"Yeah" Jack replied "I'll see you tonight and don't forget to put me on that waiting list of yours."

"I won't" Audrey laughed.

After taking the call, Audrey started to gather her things. Five minutes later she was ready. She turned off her lights and closed her office door. Audrey gazed at Jack one more time through his office window, who was now packing up to. She quickly walked down the corridor to avoid confrontation with him.

While she was in the elevator, Audrey found yet again that she was thinking of their kiss. Then a phrase had merged into her head.

"_Chaque grand amour, commence pour un basier"_

"Every great love begins with a kiss" Where had _that_ come from? Audrey hadn't spoken French in the last five years and _love _where in the hell was that from? She wasn't in love with Jack. She had kissed him and now she loved him? No she didn't think so. All it was, was some stupid phrase that she had remembered from high school. That was it. Throwing her ideas from her head Audrey pulled up outside her house. God she had been thinking about Jack all her journey home. She hopped out of the car and started to get ready for the most awkward evening of her life.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Chapter 8**

It was nearing on 8pm and Jack was stuck in traffic. "Damn it" he cried. He was going to be late. Eventually the traffic started to move and within five minutes he was at the hotel. Jack briskly walked into the hotel's foyer, where he was greeted by Paul and Heller.

"Aw Jack you're here." Paul remarked.

"Yeah sorry I'm late the traffic was awful."

"Don't work about it Audrey isn't here either." Heller added.

"She isn't?"

"No she phoned to say she would be late. Wait, here she is now"

Jack turned around. His breath caught in his throat. Audrey looked….breathtaking. She was wearing a long black satin dress that emphasized all her astounding curves. The dress was tied up around her neck and then dropped revealing some of her dazzling cleavage. The dress sat on her hips and then dropped to the floor. Leaving her back fully exposed. Her hair was tied up loosely with a clip.

Audrey smiled when she saw the reaction she had from all three men. She was especially delighted when she saw the reaction she had from Jack and she knew she had chosen the right dress. Audrey looked on to Jack. He looked handsome in his black and white tux; his hair still had that boyish look, which was one of the why she was attracted to him. She walked to her father and gently kissed him on the cheek. She was about to walk up to Jack when Paul intervened.

"My god Audrey you look good." he said.

'Good? _Good?' _ Jack thought to himself. Was Paul staring at the same woman as he was? Audrey looked stunning not _good. _ He continued to watch her. Audrey smiled at Paul's remark and walked up to Jack.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi"

"Are you still waiting for Jenny?"

"Yeah"

Audrey was about to reply when Paul spoke up, "Shall we go into the restaurant?"

Audrey looked at Paul then returned to Jack.

"I'm still waiting for someone but by all means you go in and I'll join you when she comes." Jack replied.

"Alright, see you in there" Paul informed him.

"Actually I'll stay with Jack, just until his date comes. Then he won't be alone." Audrey claimed.

Paul looked frustrated. Luckily Heller spoke, "Okay sweetie, we'll see you two in there. Come on Paul". Paul reluctantly followed Heller into the restaurant.

When they were out of sight Jack turned to Audrey, "You know, you don't have to wait here with me"

"Yeah I know. But I don't want you getting lost in the hotel."

Jack laughed "By the way you look amazing"

Audrey blushed slightly "Thank you. You scrub up pretty good yourself." she teased. "So what time did Jenny say she was arriving?"

Jack was about to answer when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached down to his pocket and read the text message. Audrey looked on, curious to see who it was.

"Who was it?" she asked

"Um Jenny, she said that she is arriving now but she can't make it to the ball tonight. So looks like im going to be alone tonight and have no one to dance with."

"Oh I get what you're hinting. Alright well we can't have you _not _ dancing tonight so I suppose I could move you up a few places on my list." she joked.

Jack's face lit up in delight. "Jack!" he heard a voice say.

"Uh-oh look who is here." he whispered to Audrey, who slapped him playfully on the arm.

Jenny came up to them. "Hey Jack. Audrey. Wow Jack you look great." she exclaimed, hoping that he would say something about her. But he didn't all he said was "Thanks".

"Shall we go in?" Audrey offered.

"Yes". Jack opened the door of the restaurant for the women. Jenny entered first and was followed by Audrey. However when Audrey entered she felt Jack's hand on the small of her back, leading her into the room. It made her breath catch in her throat. Jack smiled realizing what affect his touch had on Audrey. He whispered to her as Jenny was talking to the waiter.

"You really _do _look beautiful."

Audrey heard him and turned "Thanks Jack." While no one was looking she reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. All she wanted to do was to kiss him. Then it occurred to her; she _was _making a mistake by letting Jack go. But she would see how this evening played out and then she would make her decision. The three wondered over to the table, where Paul and Heller sat. 'Here we go' Jack thought.

Jack sat down next to Jenny, who was wearing an awful red frilly dress, something that his grandmother would have liked to wear Jack thought. Jack conveniently sat opposite Audrey and next to Heller. He was relieved that he didn't have to sit next to Paul was squashed between Audrey and Heller.

"So what's good?" Jenny said, breaking the silence.

Heller smiled and looked up "Anything is good here. Paul has taken us to one of the finest restaurants in D.C"

Audrey couldn't help but to role her eyes. Her father always praised Paul no matter what he did. It was the same with their marriage. Audrey had explained to her father why she had left Paul saying, that he was hardly ever around and when he was there he barely acknowledged her. But of course, instead of sympathizing with his daughter, Heller had defended Paul, claiming that he had a tough job which caused him to go away a lot. They 'Do_ you know how lucky you are' _speech normally followed. Audrey in the end gave up telling her father things. But what was more peculiar was, whenever Audrey got close to a man or befriended one, Paul would always play the 'perfect husband' telling her that he would work their marriage and time and time again it never happened. As usual she would always find herself clinging onto his words, hoping that this time he would actually do it and not just say what he was going to do.

Hearing her father laugh next to her brought her back to reality. She looked at Paul suspecting that it was of him that her father was laughing. But astonishingly it wasn't. It was because of Jack, who had apparently been telling humours anecdotes about his life, while she had been in her own little world. Audrey joined in laughing anyway, even though she hadn't heard the story. This clearly pleased Jack as a smile played on his lips. There was definitely a connection between her and Jack there was no questioning that. She gazed at him in awe.

Paul noticed the lingering looks that Jack and his wife were constantly sharing. Paul felt threatened by Jack's presents. He didn't like the way Audrey was looking at Jack. So he decided to something about it. He would show Audrey how much of a low life Jack really was.

"So Jack tell me, what other jobs have you had before this one?" Paul asked guessing that the answer was going to be terrible and he hoped that he was going to embarrass him.

Jack wearily at Paul, he knew what Paul was trying to do and in actual fact Paul wasn't going to show Jack up he was going to show himself up. Jack answered him smugly.

"Well I started off in LAPD doing special weapons and tactics. I was then offered a place at CTU; being in charge their but when my wife died I resigned for a while but came back to be the head of field operations."

Paul stopped his fire of questions and was actually impressed by Jack's previous line of jobs and by the looks of it so were Jenny, Heller and unfortunately Audrey.

"Wow" Jenny exclaimed. "So were you the one who stopped that virus from getting out a year ago?"

Jack felt his cheeks start to redden.

"Well…er…no not just me -" he started however Audrey intervened.

"Jack…Yes he was the one to stop the virus from getting out, it says so in his file."

Jack buried his head. He hated getting all the glory for the things he did.

"Wow, so that must mean you're a hero?" Jenny replied.

Jack shook his head "No. im not a hero, yes I may have helped stop the virus but by no means should I get the credit for it. I mean there were all the people at CTU, they are the heroes."

Heller looked at Jack. He admired him for his modesty. "Well Jack im glad you're working for me now because you are doing a fantastic job."

Jack's respect for Heller grew with the compliment. Jack turned his head to Audrey who was again smiling at him. He had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Paul's face; it was priceless. Paul had set off to hinder him but he had only made Jack look better in the eyes of Heller and Audrey.

Jack directed the conversation in another direction, so he could get the lime light off of him. He started talking about the food, which Audrey had joined in, knowing what he was trying to do. Unfortunately Paul and Jenny had got into a fight about how you cook a lamb! 'Jesus' Jack thought 'how small minded are these two? Arguing about how to cook a bloody lamb." He was started to see why Audrey had left her small minded husband. God if he argued about lamb then god only knows what else he argued about.

Audrey gazed at Jack. She smiled when she saw the expression on his face. He looked up and their eyes locked until the waiter came to take their order. When he came over Paul and Jenny's argument stopped dead in its tracks. They all took turns stating what they wanted for dinner. When the waiter came to Jack, Jack paused at decided if he was going to say what he had been thinking or not? Then he thought what the hell. "I'll have the lamb please." Paul and Jenny immediately looked up and Audrey burst out laughing, she was followed by her father. Jack couldn't help but smile. Maybe this dinner was going to be that bad after all…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Their dinner eventually arrived. Jack watched Audrey as she happily tucked into her beef. He smiled. How did she manage to eat food like that and still maintain her stunning figure? Audrey gazed up at Jack and found he was looking at her. She briefly smiled and continued to eat. Jack tore his eyes from her and ate his meal. When they had finished their meals, Heller asked the waiter for five coffees. Jack decided to strike up conversation with Audrey.

"So what was your beef like?" he asked her, grasping at any opportunity to talk to her.

"It was delicious" she replied. Audrey looked at her father briefly; who was is deep conversation with Paul.

"How was your lamb?" She asked, her eyes locking with Jack's.

"Well cooked." he laughed and winked at her.

Jenny, who had been sitting quietly, saw Jack wink at Audrey and was amazed at Audrey's reaction. All Audrey did was smile and Jenny even thought she had seen Audrey blush slightly. Jenny excused herself from the table and headed over in the direction of the toilets. However, she turned, catching Audrey's eye and signalled to her to come and join her. Audrey to excused herself and followed the path Jenny had just taken.

When the two reached the toilet, Jenny spun around.

"You have the hots for Jack don't you."

Audrey was taken aback by her question. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me".

"What you're telling me that you dragged me from the meal to ask me an absurd question?"

"Oh come off it Audrey, I've seen the way you look at each other. Please, you can't keep your eyes off of him for more than five seconds."

Audrey looked away.

"Audrey its okay if you like him you know".

Audrey looked up "Alright, yeah I do like him. But I have a bloody husband who keeps getting in the way. So I never get a moment alone with Jack."

Jenny smiled, "I'll tell you what, I'll come to this ball tonight and keep Paul occupied so you can spend time with Jack"

"Thank you" Audrey exclaimed, flinging her arms around Jenny. Audrey withdrew and began to walk away when Jenny spoke up.

"You know for what it's worth, I can tell he has the hots for you."

Audrey spun around. "How?" she asked already knowing that he did, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her. But she asked anyway.

"Just by the way he looks at you."

Audrey and Jenny laughed as they walked back to the table.

Jack watched as Jenny and Audrey made their way back to the table, giggling their heads off. Jack looked wearily at Audrey; his eyes questioning her. Audrey on the other hand gazed at Jack and smiled at him broadly. When the two sat back down at the table Paul spoke.

"Audrey im not sure if you and I should go to this ball tonight."

Audrey stared at Paul; Jack too brought his eyes up to settle on Paul. Audrey was about to reply when Heller intervened.

"I agree why don't you go home with Paul. You hardly get to see him".

'Here we go Audrey thought' "That's not my problem; Paul should be at home more often."

"Audrey…" Heller warned.

Jack and Jenny both looked on while the fight was going on. Jack had to think of an excuse to keep Audrey from going home with Paul. But what could he say? Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Jenny interrupted.

"Mr Heller, would it be possible if Audrey comes to the ball. It's just because I never see her and I have to be back in New York tomorrow."

Heller paused for a moment "Yes, alright. Paul you're going to have to wait until some other time."

"But…" Paul started to protest but then decided against it.

Jack didn't know whether to jump for joy or become miserable. As on one hand, he was overwhelmed that Audrey was coming but then again he would have to be with Jenny all night. Everyone, finished their coffee, and asked for the check.

Audrey looked at Paul, why did he always do this? He never even bothered to care for her when they were at home. She knew the only reason he wanted to get her home was to sweet talk her and then _try _to get her into bed. Audrey found herself looking at Jack again. Jenny was right she couldn't keep her eyes off of him for more than five seconds. What was wrong with her? She never reacted this way towards a man before. However, she didn't get a chance to figure out an answer, as she saw everybody getting up.

Jack followed Audrey out of the restaurant doors. As they were waiting for the valets to retrieve their cars Jack took the opportunity to talk to Audrey.

Jenny and Paul had chosen to ride with Heller in the limo, while Jack and Audrey said they would collect their cars and meet them there. Jack moved closer to Audrey.

"What did Jenny want?" he asked.

She turned to him and did her best not to smile. "What do you mean?" she answered innocently.

"You know exactly what im talking about."

Audrey grinned and was about to answer when the valet came with her car.

"Saved." she exclaimed "I might tell you later if you're lucky."

Jack smiled widely. "Yeah alright, wait there though because I have to follow you."

Jack moved a step forwards. "I can't wait for that dance" he whispered to her, causing her to shiver and grin.

Jack smirked and then turned to his own car, hopping in then followed Audrey to the ball.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Chapter 10**

Paul had chosen to ride in the limo a long with Jenny. Most of the journey had been quiet; accept for a brief conversation between Heller and Jenny. However, Paul wasn't concerned about then, he was thinking of Audrey and that new guy Jack. There was something abut Jack that he didn't like. Audrey seemed to like him, which worried Paul all the more. He knew that he had never been a great husband towards Audrey, but he did lover her.

Paul thought back to their wedding day; it had been the best day of his life. He had known Audrey and dated her three years before he had asked her to marry him. Their marriage had been great at first, they did have a few arguments but he and Audrey just thought it was to do with being married.

It had all started to go down hill when Paul had accepted a job out in the U.K. It was a well paying job but it meant that he had to travel a lot more. Audrey and he had had discussions about whether he should take it or not. Audrey had told him not to but he had done it anyway. The next thing he knew Audrey was saying they should separate and may even file for a divorce.

He hadn't really cared and if he was honest he was too wrapped up in his business. 'Oh well' he thought he could easily win Audrey back. All he had to do was say that 'I'm ready to start work on our marriage', and then she would be hooked for the next few months. But this time was different, Paul felt threatened with Jack being around. Jack and Audrey had become way too close for his liking. Heller speaking aroused him from his thoughts.

"How do you like Jack?" Heller asked.

"He's alright. But do you think that he is really cut out for the job?" Paul uttered.

Heller looked Paul in his eyes. He had never liked Paul, not even when Audrey and Paul had dated. When he had found out about Paul proposing to his daughter, Heller went livid. But he had decided the best thing to do was to put on a happy face for Audrey.

When they had married, from his understanding by what Audrey had told him, Paul had accepted some job out in England without discussing it with her. Heller had been amazed with the fact that he had started to defend Paul. Audrey had stopped talking to him after that. Coming back to the moment Heller thought of an answer.

"Yes Paul, I do think he is suitable for the job. In fact I think he is perfect for the job. Plus he and Audrey work well together." Heller finished, what he said at which Paul jus looked away embarrassed. 'Good' Heller thought. For the rest of the journey they all sat in silence.

Jack was following Audrey in the car, or at least he was _trying _to. But she drove like a mad woman! He thought. His phone vibrated on the seat next to him. Keeping his eyes on the road, Jack reached over to retrieve his phone. Flipping it open he saw that the message was from Audrey. Smiling he read it.

"_What did they teach you at CTU? Wasn't it how to keep up with someone in a car?" _

Jack laughed to himself and replied:

"_Yeah, but the persons don't tend to be mad women drivers!" _

---

In the car in front Audrey laughed as she read Jack's message. She finally made the last turning and they were there. The valet opened the door for her and helped her out. She waited for a few minutes and was about to go in when she saw Jack stepping out from his car. He grinned as he walked up to her.

"You know it's just as well you're beautiful otherwise I'd have to pass you off as a mad woman!"

Audrey looked at him, "Well you know what they say, it takes a mad person to know a mad person." she laughed. "You know I'm starting to see why you were fired at CTU."

Jack lent into her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "You definitely owe me that dance now. Plus you said that you would tell me what Jenny wanted."

"We'll see." she replied, linking her arm with Jack's as they walked in.

----

Heller was the first to spot them. He had to admit Jack and Audrey looked like they could be a good couple.

"Jack, Audrey" he called, stopping whatever private conversation they were having dead in its tracks"

"You found your way then?" he asked causing Jack to grin.

"Yes sir, I eventually found my way." he replied causing Audrey to laugh as well.

Paul, seeing this, got pissed off. "Want to share your private joke with us?" he snarled, making Jack and Audrey stop laughing.

Audrey blushed and looked away. She felt Jack discreetly squeeze her arm.

"No not really. Hence it's a _Private _joke." Jack snapped back.

Heller was surprised at Jack's sudden outbreak.

"Alright now let's go in before we cause a scene."

"Before Paul causes a scene you mean" Audrey retorted, looking angrily at Paul.

Paul took a step forward towards Audrey. "Shall we?" he said sticking his arm out for Audrey to take.

Not wanting to create anymore unwanted attention, Audrey reluctantly took it and followed Paul into the ball room. Heller was the next to follow. Jack stood outside the doors, not wanting to go in. Jenny walked over.

"Don't worry, Jack you'll get your chance." she said and then followed the path Heller had just taken.

Jack looked up. What _did _that mean? He would get his own chance. Chance at what? However, he didn't bother to work it out, stepping forward he entered the room.

When he entered the enormous room, he couldn't help but stare. The room was lit up with a huge chandelier in the middle. On one side of the room there was a bar, where Jack decided that he would spend the rest of his night. Opposite was the band, which seemed to have every instrument known to man in their possession. In front of the band was the elegant dance floor, which was already being filled with dancers, one of which was Audrey and Paul. Jack grumbled. This was going to be a hell of a long night. He wondered over to the bar, ordering a vodka on the rocks.

As he was waiting for his drink, a woman from across the bar came down to join him.

"Pretty strong drink to begin on." she teased.

Jack looked at her, and it had to be said that she was gorgeous. She had short brown hair down to her shoulders; her eyes were also a deep, dark shade of blue.

"You want one?" he offered.

She smiled. "Yeah why not. I'm Rose by the way." she held out her hand.

"I'm Jack." he said taking her hand.

"So why are you here then?" Rose asked.

"I have to escort Secretary Heller and his daughter. How about you?"

"I have to be here. I'm Senator Peter's daughter."

Jack laughed, "I bet you get load of questions that begin with '_so your father…'" _

"You'd be surprised."

Jack joined in with her laughing. A voice inside his head was telling him to get out of there and stop flirting with Rose. Nevertheless, he ignored it and continued.

"You dance?" Rose inquired.

"No" Jack said blankly.

"Well you can start now" she exclaimed dragging Jack onto the dance floor.

Audrey was to the side of the dance floor with Paul and had been watching Jack flirt with some woman at the bar. She started to feel jealous. How could Jack not see that that woman was basically throwing herself at him? Audrey watched as the woman was currently dragging Jack onto the dance floor in front of them.

"You alright?" Paul asked, slithering his hand around her waist.

Audrey leant back into his embrace. "Yeah im fine." she replied kissing his neck. "Who is that woman Jack is dancing with?"

Paul gazed up for a moment. That's Senator Peter's daughter. Why?"

"I thought I recognized her from somewhere."

Paul bent down to kiss Audrey's neck. "Yeah you would have done, she use to be married to that rich bloke. She flings herself at anyone who takes her fancy."

Audrey laughed and was about to walk away when Paul pulled her back into the embrace. He turned her around, closed his eyes and leant in to kiss her. Audrey didn't respond at first, but after a second her eyes snapped shut and she returned the kiss. Completely unaware of Jack who was looking on.

Jack and Rose began dancing.

"You're not that bad". Rose teased.

"Yeah" he moved his hands around her and pulled her close to his body, so he could get a better look at Audrey, without making it obvious at what he was doing.

He watched as Paul had kissed Audrey and he was delighted at first when she didn't respond but a second later she did. Jack felt his heart break, so that was it then. Audrey was getting back with her husband and his second chance at happiness with Audrey was gone. He saw as Audrey kissed Paul's cheek and headed over to the bar. Focusing on Rose he asked her if she wanted another drink and she had said yes. Jack turned to his side.

"I'll be right back." he said leaving her

Walking over to the bar, he stepped next to Audrey.

"Can I have two vodka on the rocks please?" He asked the waiter.

Audrey looked at him through the corner of her eye. Why was she so annoyed with him? It wasn't as though Jack and she were dating. She turned to him.

"Who was that you were dancing with?" she asked trying to conceal her jealousy.

Jack smiled. "Oh her, She's called Rose."

"Yeah I hear there are plenty of rumours concerning her." she joked.

"I don't really care; she seems to be really nice." Jack retorted.

He had no idea why they were having this conversation.

"You're getting back with Paul then?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I think so, I have to work on my marriage and I-"

Jack cut her off. "Yeah Audrey I get It." he exclaimed.

Audrey reached over and placed her hand on Jack's arm. "Jack, I'm sorry"

He looked at her and she could see how much he was disappointed. Jack looked down at her hand and then back at her again.

"Yeah Audrey whatever."

He walked off back in the direction of Rose

Jack felt dreadful; he hadn't meant to shout at Audrey.

"Sorry Rose can you excuse me?" he didn't wait for an answer and headed back to the bar where Audrey still was.

Audrey hadn't realized who it was behind her. She thought it was Paul who was now touching the small of her back.

"I was just about to…" but stopped when she saw it was Jack. "Oh" was all she said.

"Audrey I'm sorry for being such an ass a moment ago, I… I just don't like the way Paul's treating you. You deserve so much better than him and…"

Audrey locked her eyes with Jack and moved closer, "Jack you don't need to apologize okay, and I didn't mean what I said about getting back with Paul, I'm still thinking about It." she smiled. "I think its time for you and me to have that dance." she said.

"Yeah but what about, Paul and Rose?"

Audrey paused for a moment. "Wait here I have an idea…"

TBC

rip


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter 11**

Jack watched as Audrey wondered off in the direction of Jenny.

"Jenny, I need to talk to you" Audrey said pulling her friend away from a _very _good looking guy.

"What do you want?" she asked frustrated.

"I need you to distract Paul and Senator Peters daughter."

Jenny looked blankly at Audrey. "No" she said firmly.

Audrey was taken aback by this. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"But you said…"

"Yeah Audrey I know what I said, but that was before I saw you playing tonsil tennis with Paul. Audrey you have to make up your mind. Are you going to leave Paul or not? Because Jack isn't going to wait around forever you know. So if you can promise me that you will not play these games with Jack and leave Paul then yes, I will go and distract him. Otherwise you're on your own. So what is it going to be?"

Audrey had no idea what to say, her friend had just put things into perspective for her.

"Alright, I'll leave Paul"

"And you won't go back to him?"

"No I won't I want to be with Jack."

Jenny studied Audrey's face for a few moments. "Good. Then what are we waiting for, take me to Paul."

Audrey smiled and led Jenny to Paul, who was currently on the side.

"Give me a minute" She said softly to Jenny, who nodded in response and wondered off towards Jack.

----

Jack had been watching the whole thing and was genuinely confused and frankly he was a bit worried at the fact that Jenny was now walking over towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing you need to worry about Jack. Lets just say that you are about to get the girl."

Jack was now completely and utterly baffled. He just followed Jenny's lead and continued to watch Audrey…

Audrey had seen Jenny walk off to talk to Jack, leaving her and Paul to speak.

"Paul we need to talk." she said firmly.

"What is it Audrey" he answered with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Paul, I want a divorce. We've been talking about this for ages, but neither of us has actually done anything; so now im getting the ball rolling."

Paul stared at Audrey horrified. He hadn't expected this, not right now anyway.

"But Audrey earlier we were-"

"Yes, I know" she said "that was a mistake and im sorry."

There was no point in arguing with her. "Alright Audrey if that's what you want. But its going to take at least another six months before our lawyers can sit down and talk."

"Yeah I know" Audrey replied "look I better go." she turned away before Paul could say anything else. Jenny took this as her queue.

"Hey" she said as she approached Paul, who smiled.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." he replied.

Jenny swept her eyes across the room in search of Rose.

"Here Paul, do you see that woman over there" she said pointing at Rose.

Paul looked at Jenny oddly. "Yes"

"Well her name is Rose Peters and I know this probably isn't the right time to say anything but she really likes you."

Paul gazed at Rose "Really?" he replied in disbelief.

"Yeah I'll go over there at get her for you." she left Paul and headed over to Rose.

"Excuse me" Jenny said, tapping Rose on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Im sorry, I know this is going to sound weird, but that guy over there, well he has the hots for you."

"Really? Who is he?"

"His name is Paul Raines and he wants to buy you a drink"

Rose smiled over and Paul and Paul smiled back. "Thanks" Rose said and walked over in Paul's direction.

Audrey, who was now joined with Jack, couldn't help but laugh as she witnessed Jenny playing matchmaker. Jack moved closer to her.

"Come on, I need that dance now" he said, taking Audrey's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Chapter 12**

When they reached the dance floor, Jack took Audrey into his arms; placing both hands on her back. Audrey did the same and gazed into her eyes, as the song 'Wonderful' started to play by Eric Clapton.

Jack grinned "I love this song" he whispered into her ear.

Audrey smiled, "me too".

As the two gently swayed to the melody, ignoring everyone in the room, Jack began to sing along with the song and whispered into her ear. _"Then she asks me, do I look alright? And I say, yes you look wonderful tonight_"

Audrey moved closer to Jack. "You know you're not that bad of a singer." she teased.

Jack laughed "Well I'd try anything for you." he sighed.

Audrey then realized now that she was slowly falling in love with him. She knew that it was stupid as she barely knew him but it was true. As the song went on Jack tightened his grip on Audrey, so that their bodies were now completely pressed together. They carried on swaying to the music, completely unaware of everyone's eyes watching them in awe. Jack listened to the lyrics:

"_I feel wonderful, because I see the love light in your eyes and the wonder of it all. Is that you just don't realize how much I love you."_

Hearing the song words Jack discretely kissed Audrey's neck and fought the urge to whisper 'I love you' in her ear. He knew that she would probably just get freaked out and this he was crazy. But he honestly couldn't help it. He hadn't felt like this since he was with Teri and even then he had discarded the feeling and he had taken it for granted. But now he felt it coming back again he wasn't about to let it slip.

Jenny watched Jack and Audrey from the side with Rose. She couldn't help but stare at them. They looked perfect together. Rose moved towards Jenny.

"Don't Jack and Audrey look perfect together?"

Jenny smiled as Rose had just voiced her exact thoughts. "Yeah they really do, don't they?"

However, not all the people in the room were happy to watch Jack and Audrey dance. Paul sat by the bar observing the two dancing. _'That should be me dancing with Audrey not Jack.' _he thought. As the song came to an end, he went to find Heller. Paul knew Heller would make Audrey see sense.

When the song ended Audrey found herself being disappointed.

"I don't want this to end" she whispered not realizing she had said it aloud. She immediately tried to correct herself "Well what I mean is um-" she stuttered.

Jack smiled "Neither do I. Lets dance to one more song." he pleaded.

"How can I refuse?" Audrey uttered, again they began dancing with all eyes on them…

--

Paul made his way over to Heller, "James" he said "I need to talk to you about Audrey".

Heller sighed inwardly, "What is it Paul?"

Paul continued, "Do you see who she is dancing with right now?"

Heller gazed over at his daughter, "Yeah Paul she is dancing with Jack. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Paul sneered, "The problem is that _your _daughter just told me out of the blue that she wants a divorce."

Heller sighed, "Paul, as much as I am against divorce, that's her decision; she is a grown woman and doesn't need my approval for everything she does. There is nothing I can do."

Paul scowled, "There is actually, you could talk to her."

Heller, wanting to get the conversation over with agreed.

"Fine Paul, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to force her to get back with you."

Paul nodded his thanks and returned to the bar. Heller returned his gaze back to his daughter, he saw the look on her face whenever she looked at Jack, and he automatically knew what she felt for Jack. He rolled his eyes and continued to make conversation with the Senators.

As the second song dame to an end, Jack reluctantly let go of Audrey.

"Thanks for the dance."

Audrey smiled "You're welcome"

Just as Jack turned to go Audrey called his name "Jack." he turned around. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink at a local bar."

Jack grinned, "What with you dressed in that gorgeous dress?"

Audrey blushed, "No, well we could go back to my place so I could change and then head out."

Jack hesitated, "Yeah I would love to. Let me just go and get my coat."

Audrey nodded and went over to retrieve her purse. "Jenny, if you see Paul or my dad, could you just tell them that I've gone home, because I felt ill."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah okay but where are you really going?"

Audrey blushed "Out with Jack."

Jenny winked and then Audrey go, "See you and have fun" Jenny said. Audrey smiled broadly and headed to the door, where Jack was waiting.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes"

Jack asked the valet man to get their cars and minutes later he was following Audrey to her house.

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside an elegant looking townhouse. Climbing from the car Jack joined Audrey, who was trying to get into the house.

"Do you need help?" he said in a low voice.

Audrey jumped and turned to face him. Their faces were only inches apart, her eyes were on Jack's mouth and she was about to lean in when they heard the neighbour's door open. Quickly springing apart, Audrey turned the key in the door and opened it wide enough so Jack could come in. An awkward moment passed before Jack asked:

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure. It's this way." Audrey replied leading him up the stairs. "It's just on the right."

Jack smiled and headed in the direction she had just pointed him in. After using the bathroom, he opened the door and turned his head to the right in search for Audrey, but he couldn't see her.

"Audrey?" Jack called.

"One minute!" she said, her voice coming from her bedroom.

Jack looked in the direction where the voice had come from and saw Audrey applying her make up in the mirror. Feeling daring he wondered into her room.

"You know, you don't need make up."

Audrey looked up. "Yes I do, _trust _me."

Jack laughed, "No you don't, I'm sure you look even more beautiful without any make up on."

Audrey blushed, and walked to him, "Could you put this on for me?" she asked, indicating for a necklace to be placed around her neck.

"Sure" Jack stepped closer to her and took the necklace into his hands and did it up. "There" he said. He was close enough so she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Thank you."

She spoke as she slowly turned around to face him. Again there lips were only millimetres apart, except this time there was no neighbour to disturb them. Jack looked at Audrey then at her lips, he slowly moved his head forwards. Audrey did the same and before she knew what was happening, Jack's lips were gently attacking hers. There was so much passion in the kiss and it overwhelmed them both.

Jack's tongue pleaded for entrance to Audrey's mouth and when she granted it, the kiss became more heated. Their tongue dwelled in a battle that neither wanted to win. Jack's hands came up; one framed her face and the other crept up her top. He hesitated until he head Audrey stifle a groan. The groan encouraged him on and finally he reached for her breast.

"Oh Jack" she moaned.

Audrey felt as though she was on fire, her hands were moving up and down his spine, which unknown to her, was sending shivers around Jack's body and into his groin. He felt himself harden, and tried to move away so Audrey couldn't feel him but it was too late. As her hand moved down his arm to the front of his slacks; touching him.

"God…Audrey." he found himself moaning.

There were only kissing and he was already getting over excited. The desire became too much for Jack, and he backed Audrey against the wall, pushing his body hard against her. Audrey wrapped her leg around his, so that she could feel his whole body against her. Jack's hands moved to her shirt and slowly began to undo the button; when he came to the last button they heard the doorbell ring.

Audrey groaned. "Ignore it" Jack said as he perused her chest, which was now falling and rising rapidly.

"No…I…have" Audrey stuttered.

"No you don't" Jack said against her lips, as he began to kiss her again.

Audrey was about to give in when she heard her father's voice coming from outside, "Audrey?"

They both froze, "shit" Audrey muttered.

Jack slowly got off of Audrey, "What are we going to do?" He asked, fearing what the answer may be.

"I…I don't know, but I need to go down there and open the door."

Jack nodded, "I'll stay up here."

Audrey smiled and quickly did her buttons up and tidied her hair.

"I'll be right back." she winked. She pressed on more kiss to lips and then went downstairs to see her father…

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Chapter 13**

Jack watched Audrey from the hallway disappear down the stairs. She opened the door.

"Dad" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Heller stepped inside of the house, "Jenny told me that you went home feeling ill, so I've just come to see if you're alright." Heller glanced at Audrey "Are you going somewhere?"

Audrey looked down at her clothes "Oh yeah, I was just going down to the local bar with a friend."

Heller looked at his watch, "What at 12:30?"

Audrey felt her face turning crimson. "Dad the bar is open till late. Anyway I better be heading off." she said hinting to her father.

"Wait Audrey, we need to talk."

"About what?" Audrey asked irritated at the fact that her father was here and Jack was upstairs, when she would prefer to be with the latter choice.

"Audrey, Paul came up to me tonight and he said that you wanted a divorce. What's that about?"

Audrey scowled "Dad first of all it has nothing to do with you and secondly he is never at home so it was hardly a marriage to begin with."

Heller nodded "Alright, I didn't come here to judge I just want you to think about it, okay?"

"Dad I already have-"

Heller interrupted "Audrey just humour me and do it. I'm not going to make you get back with Paul, all I want you to do it think about it."

"Alright dad I will think about it."

Heller nodded and was about to go but asked "Have you seen Jack by the way?"

Audrey's heartbeat sped up "Um no why?"

"I was just wondering. He left as well."

"Actually, I remember him mentioning something about having to go somewhere."

"Alright, keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"Yeah Dad I will but why?"

Heller laughed, "Between you and me I thing he has a crush on you."

Audrey felt herself blushing. "Dad, how could you possibly know that?"

"Just by the way he looks at you. Anyway I should be heading off now it's almost 1 am. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie, I love you."

Audrey gave her father a hug, "I love you to dad. Goodnight."

As soon as the door was closed Audrey went back upstairs to join Jack.

As Audrey got to the landing she peered into her bedroom, to find him gazing at one picture of her and her brother while they were on holiday a year before her mother had died. She smiled and walked in.

"That's me and my brother about 30 years ago when I was about eight and my brother, Richie, was five. It was the year before my mum died." her voice trailed off causing Jack to look up.

He saw the hurt on her face, and walked over to console her; wrapping his arms around her waist he asked, "How did she die?" As he asked the question he felt Audrey tense under his touch, he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Getting a hold on emotions Audrey mumbled "She died of a sudden heart attack and there was nothing that we could do. One minute we were all around the dinner table eating, the next minute she was on the floor having a heart attack."

Audrey paused as tears began to form in her eyes, Jack pressed a kiss to the back if her head, Audrey continued "Of course, Richie and I had no idea what had happened. It took a year for it to finally sink in. Dad handled her death reasonably well but he'd have his moments where he would break down." Audrey sighed remembering the long nights, hearing her father weep while looking at their wedding photos.

Jack pulled Audrey tighter into his embrace. "Its okay" he whispered to her, "just let it out."

Audrey who had been holding back the dam of tears that had threatened to fall, turned around to face Jack, and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She let the flood of tears rack through her body. Jack pressed Audrey tighter to him, drawing patterns on her back until she stopped crying. He pressed kissed to her head and shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine" Jack assured her.

Eventually they pulled apart, Jack glanced down at his watch, "Wow its just gone 1:30 and we've got work tomorrow, and I should head home."

Audrey shook her head, "No Jack it's late, stay here for the night. There's no point in you going home."

He was about to protest but then saw that she was right. "Alright I'll crash on the couch." which was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh" Audrey replied trying to conceal her disappointment.

"What?" Jack asked softly.

Audrey looked away, "Its nothing, don't worry" She let go of Jack and was about to walk off when Jack held on to her, bringing his finger to her chin. He lifted it gently so she could look him in the eye. "Tell me"

Audrey again broke eye contact. "Well… its just…I" Audrey scolded herself, she was babbling like an idiot, _'just come out with it already' _she thought. "I just wondered if you wanted to share my bed." Jack looked up at her. "I mean not to do anything but I just thought-"

Jack hushed her, "Yes that's fine. I'd love to."

Audrey smile grew and moved closer to kiss him gently, "You can change in the bathroom." She said.

Five minutes later Jack reappeared wearing only his boxers. Audrey couldn't help but admire his well chiselled chest. She noticed his tattoos that emphasised his muscular arms. Dragging her eyes from him, Audrey moved to her side of the bed.

Jack followed her lead, as she walked past him, he couldn't help but sweep his eyes over her. Audrey was wearing a pink silk tank top with matching trousers. She looked absolutely gorgeous, despite what she said.

Jack got into the bed next to her, while Audrey reached over and turned the light out. She then moved back to face Jack and they were silent for a minute. Jack brought his hand up to her face and stroked it gently, he then lent into kiss her.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

Audrey smiled and returned the gesture. She turned on her side and was about to get comfy when she felt Jack pulling her against him; wrapping his strong arms against her stomach. It startled her at first as the touch of his flesh against her back was electrifying but eventually she spooned up against him, there finger loosely entwined, she gradually began to fall into a deep sleep.

TBC..


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Chapter 14**

The following morning came quicker than Jack had anticipated; he slowly opened his eyes, and it took a moment for him to work out where he was. Gathering his bearings, he gazed down to the figure next to him, who was currently nuzzled up again his chest. A smile crept across his face; Audrey looked so cute when she was sleeping. Her long sandy blonde hair, which was nearly always tied in a tight bun at work, was now spread across the pillow and on her face. Moving his hand slowly, making sure he would not wake her, he swept the hair from her face. He then shifted himself so that his face was next to hers. Leaning into her face, Jack kissed Audrey gently on her lips, so that she would rise from her sleep.

Audrey's eyes fluttered open seconds later. She looked up at Jack, who at the moment was kisses and nuzzling into her neck.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's about 6am." Jack replied.

"Urgh, I'm not getting up, I'll phone in and tell the office that I'm ill."

Jack laughed, "Now Ms Raines" he teased, "that would be known as a lie."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "and since when were you a Saint Bauer? If I remember rightly you hardly ever follow rules."

Jack smirked at her comment, "yes, well… I…" he stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue Jack?" Audrey teased.

Jack brought his hand up to cradle her face, "You know you really are beautiful." Audrey blushed, and lent in his touch, she then brought her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Jack surprised at first didn't react but when he did, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, moving his hand down her back, pulling her closer to him. Audrey moaned as he did so.

"Come on we better get going." Jack panted, as they broke away.

"Aww do we have to". Audrey asked pulling a puppy face, causing Jack to laugh yet again.

"Yes. I'll tell you what, if you come into work today, I'll make you breakfast _and _take you out to dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

Audrey pretended to think about it for a moment or two. "Well if you're paying then maybe." she winked.

"Of course I'll pay." Jack smirked.

Stealing one more kiss, Audrey rose from the bed, "Fine if you insist, I'm off to have a shower and by the time I'm out and dressed I expect a breakfast ready" she joked.

"Yes Ma'am" Jack retorted.

Audrey disappeared into the bathroom, and reappeared again with just a towel on.

"You're fast" Jack said, desperately trying not to eye Audrey in her towel.

"Funny, I just came back in here for my clip, and then I'm back out again."

Jack nodded, handed Audrey her clip. Jack concentrated on gathering his clothes together, putting them on he remembered that he didn't have a spare change of clothing. "Damn it." he muttered under his breath. It meant that he would have to go home, get a spare change of clothing and then be late for work.

Jack sighed as he wondered downstairs thinking of what to cook Audrey for breakfast.

Jack reached Audrey's oversize kitchen, finally deciding on what he was going to cook her. He opened the fridge and took out eggs, bacon and the butter, he would just have to make her a fancy omelette with bacon and toast as his cooking skills in the kitchen were minimal. After retrieving the food Jack went on a search for the frying pan and cutlery. Reaching into a cupboard he found the frying pan but also pulled down some other pans with it creating a noise.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath, he was hopeless in the kitchen.

"What was that?" he heard Audrey call from upstairs.

"Oh nothing don't worry."

"Right" Audrey replied, worried that Jack was turning her kitchen into a bomb site.

Jack gazed around the room for the damn cutlery draw. Taking a guess he turned to the one on his left, which turned out to be the right one. Gathering all his ingredients and equipment Jack started to make Audrey's breakfast.

--

Audrey was upstairs applying the last of her make up. She really did _not _want to go into work today; she actually wanted to be with Jack for the day and not have to think about work. But of course Jack not wanting to break the rules for once in his life wanted to go in. She took a step back from the mirror, looking at herself as she straightened out her white blouse. Wanting to look nice for Jack, Audrey had dressed herself in her favourite blouse and a random pink skirt that she had chosen from her closet.

'Now for breakfast' she thought as she turned from the room and headed down the stairs, where an overwhelming smell of egg and bacon greeted her.

"Hey" Audrey said seeing Jack with an apron around his waist, standing by the cooker. "Nice outfit." she teased.

Jack pulled a face at her "Thanks" he said agreeing with her "I thought so to."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "So where is my breakfast then?"

"It's on its way your highness."

Audrey smirked at Jack's remark; she walked over to the table and sat down. Jack looked up over the counter to Audrey, who was now currently reading the newspaper, Jack smiled.

"Here you go" he said handing Audrey over her breakfast.

Jack took a seat opposite her and began to drink his coffee. "Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Audrey asked.

"No, I have to go back to my apartment to get dressed, so I'll have something there."

Audrey nodded, and a smile started to spread across her face, "So that's the plan is it? Send me off to work while you take the day off."

"What?" Jack asked confused, "No I just have to-"

"Sure" Audrey teased, winking at Jack. She got up and stood behind Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm kidding." Jack turned around, slowly leaning in for a kiss, which Audrey happily gave him. Pulling apart to catch their breaths, Jack took the opportunity to see what Audrey was wearing.

"You look gorgeous" he claimed, causing Audrey to blush.

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later Audrey had finished her breakfast and was gathering her things together.

"Right I have to go it's almost 7:30 and I'm normally at work by now."

Jack laughed, which earned him a playful slap on the arm from Audrey.

"I'll see you later." Jack said kissing Audrey's neck, "and don't eat a lot at lunch." he whispered.

Jack's breath so close sent shivers down her spine. "Alright" she muttered. "See you in a while."

With that Jack and Audrey stepped from the apartment and headed to their cars. Jack watched Audrey drive off in the direction of work and he headed back home.

---

The elevator doors opened as Heller stepped out onto his floor. He was surprised when he didn't see the usual light coming from Jack and Audrey's office. Where were they he thought? Audrey was nearly always at work at 7:30 despite what he had said about work actually starting at 8am. Audrey had always argued that she preferred to come into work early. Maybe she had taken is advice for once in her life. But why wasn't Jack here? That was more of a mystery to him. Jack was never late for work, well that was until now. He stepped towards his secretary's desk.

"Morning Judy, I was wondering have you seen Audrey or Jack yet?"

"No Sir, I haven't."

Heller nodded his thanks and walked into his office. Where the hell were they then?

----

Audrey pulled up into the car park, when her phone vibrated signalling to her that she had a message. It was from Jack:

_Hey, I just got home and decided I might stay here for the day. Hope you got to work okay. Jackxx_

Audrey laughed at the screen. She walked into the elevator, pressing the button for her floor she replied to Jack's text:

_You dare Bauer, and you'll being going to dinner by yourself tonight. Xx_

Sending the text she stepped from the elevator, only to be confronted by her father.

"Good Morning." Heller said.

"Morning" Audrey replied.

"Where were you this morning its almost 8'o clock?"

Audrey looked away, trying to think of a good excuse. "I overslept. I'm sorry."

Heller laughed, "Oh Right ok. Well I have to be in a meeting in thirty minutes. I suppose you haven't seen Jack have you?"

"Erm, no I don't think so. The last time saw him was last night sorry. Why were you looking for him?" she asked.

"No I was just wondering where he was. Alright, I'd better be going. I'll speak to you later."

Audrey nodded and headed into her office, groaning at the amount of papers that had stacked up on her desk. Shaking her head she got down to work.

Forty minutes later Audrey heard a soft tap at her door.

"Come in" she said a little agitated.

"Hey" Jack replied wondering in the room.

Audrey looked up and smiled, "So you decided to come in did you?"

"Yep I thought I'd be bored without anyone at home and besides I still wanted to take you out." he said winking.

Audrey laughed shaking her head, "Right, oh just to warn you, Dad is pretty pissed that you weren't at work early, today."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything about you all I said was that I overslept and he seemed okay with that."

"Well its alright for you, you're his daughter."

Audrey made a face a Jack, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Hmm, I bet." Jack retorted, "Anyway I better be heading back to the mounts of papers that await me in my office. I'll pick you up around o'clock tonight okay?"

"Sure" Audrey agreed.

---

Jack wondered back into his office, with a grin still on his face from his previous conversation with Audrey. As he got settled in, his phone rang.

"Jack Bauer."

"Jack, its James. Could you come up to my office for a second please and on your way could you remind Audrey that I need the protocols before 9am."

"Yes Sir." he said then putting down the phone.

_Shit _he thought _you're in the dog house now, Heller is probably going to fire you. _Shaking his head free of thoughts Jack knocked on Audrey's door.

"Come in" she said

"Hey, your dad wanted me to tell you that he wanted the protocols in forty minutes."

Audrey nodded her head, "So he asked to talk to you did he?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'd better get going"

"Wait I'll join you."

"You don't -"

"Please" Audrey said, "I wouldn't miss you getting told off by my father for the world."

Jack laughed, as they both headed to Heller's office.

Knocking on the door, Jack took a deep breath.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Heller looked up from his work to find Jack and Audrey hovering at his door.

"Ah, Yes Jack I just wanted to know where you were this morning that's all."

Audrey had to stop herself from laughing, when she saw the expression on Jack's face.

"Well…I…I" Jack mumbled. "I had to talk to my daughter this morning; she's just having family problems."

Heller nodded, "Alright that will be all."

Jack nodded relieved to get out of the room.

Once he was gone Audrey stepped into his office, closing the door behind her.

"You know you shouldn't be too hard on him."

Heller looked up surprised. "I wasn't being hard on him I -"

Audrey shook her head, "What I mean is that Jack is a private man, and he doesn't like to tell people about his private life, and besides he has just struck up a bond with his daughter again."

Heller stared at Audrey bewildered. "How do you know all this?"

Audrey felt herself blushing, "He's told me that's all."

"Right" Heller replied, still not convinced, "Do you like him?"

Audrey felt her heart skip a beat. "No! Dad why would you ask me that."

"I don't know, just the way that your always protecting him or sticking up for him."

"Dad, Just because I stick up for him doesn't mean I like him."

Heller could tell how outraged his daughter was. "Alright, I'm sorry. So how are things with you and Paul?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "O there great" she replied sarcastically, "Dad I haven't even had a chance to talk to him yet, ok? Will you just give me a rest, please?"

Heller nodded his head getting on with his work. Heller and Audrey remained in silence for the rest of the day, only speaking a few times to confirm facts or ask if the other wanted a coffee.

Finally the clock flashed 6:00pm, "I'll see you tomorrow." Audrey said

"See you sweetie. I love you." Heller replied.

"Yeah I love you too."

Audrey walked out of the office and headed towards her own, packing up her things she walked to Jack's office and was surprised to see the light was off. Walking into the deserted office she looked down on his table, where she found a note saying _Audrey_ on it. It read:

_Audrey, _

_I had to leave work early in order to get a place at the restaurant tonight. I'll pick you up at 8. _

_Jack _

_Xxx_

Audrey smiled; he could be so cryptic at times. Collecting her things she wondered home to get ready for her date with Jack…

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Chapter 15**

Audrey made her way into her townhouse. What was she going to wear? She didn't want to wear anything too formal but yet she didn't want to look too casual. Ten minutes had passed and she had still not worked out what she was going to wear. Raking through her cupboard she finally came across a simple red dress. Audrey smiles she would wear this, it wasn't too flashy it was perfect and she hoped that Jack would like it. Grinning she got into the shower and began singing like a fool. What _was _wrong with her? She hadn't been this happy in a long time and wasn't about to let the feeling escape her now.

---

Jack shuffled into his bedroom; he too was having trouble in deciding what to wear.

"Get a grip of yourself Jack." he retorted staring at himself in the mirror, "Its clothes, just decide what you're going to wear."

Jack shook his head, he felt like a teenager all over, he was dressing to impress and _that _he hadn't done since Teri had died. Pulling some simple slacks on and a white shirt he made his way down to the car and drove off to pick up Audrey.

---

Audrey was doing the last touches on her make up when the doorbell rang. '_That'll be Jack' _she thought. Wondering down the stairs she had one look at herself in the mirror, she hoped that he would like it. She then took a deep breath and answered the door.

When the door opened Jack's breath got caught in his throat. Audrey looked remarkable. She wore a simple red dress that emphasised all her amazing curves, it was only when she blushed that he realised he was gawping at her.

"You…you.." he said stuttering, clearing his throat he tired again, " You look absolutely gorgeous"

Audrey blushed even more at his compliment. Jack took her silence as an opportunity to take another look over her. Her hair was held back into a loose ponytail, she had matching red high heels which made her legs look even longer that they already were. She looked like an angel.

Audrey felt herself blushing even more as she saw Jack's eyes wonder over her body.

"You look handsome for a change." she teased causing Jack to laugh.

It was her turn to sweep her eyes over him; he was looked _very _handsome indeed, she thought. Her eyes settled on his,

"So where are you going to take me?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

Jack grinned like a school boy, "Well I was thinking about taking us to Pizza hut.." he stopped and saw the change of expression in Audrey's face, and it took everything he had to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh." was all Audrey could manage, "Are you serious?" she asked wearily.

Jack held back a smile and attempted to put on a serious face, "Yes" but he could hold the face for much longer and burst out laughing.

Audrey getting now it was a joke slapped him playfully on the arm, "Jack!" she exclaimed.

Jack laughed even more "You should have seen you're face."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "So where are you _actually _taking me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." was all he said and then took Audrey's hand and leading her to the car..

Audrey looked out of the window as Jack drove down the busy streets. She still had no idea where he was taking her, in fact she hardly recognized this part of town.

"We're here" Jack said as he pulled up off of the road into, what looked like a side street.

Audrey gazed at Jack bewildered, "And where exactly is here?" she asked taking a look at the place. The road was no longer paved, it had turned into a dirt track, there were overgrown tree looming over the road as they drove down it, Audrey was about to protest again, when Jack drove into a clearing and there believe it or not was a small restaurant with the words _'San Miguel' _posted over the restaurants entrance.

"Jack, how on earth did you find this?"

Jack smirked, "To be honest I don't really know. When I first moved here from L.A I got a bit lost looking for the local supermarket."

Audrey laughed "A bit lost?" she retorted.

"Okay, fine I was totally lost, so I went down this dirt track and came across this little restaurant, so instead of going to the supermarket, I ended up eating here, and I have to say that this probably one of the best Italian restaurants that I have ever been to."

Audrey smiled, "You're so cute, do you know that?"

Jack blushed, "Come on lets go inside."

Audrey grinned and followed him into the restaurant.

Entering the restaurant Audrey gazed around, the room was dimly lit, with one large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All around the small room were, little tables. Audrey smirked, trust Jack to come to a place like this.

"Ah Mr Bauer" the waiter said. "Are you lost again or have you come for a meal?"

Jack laughed, "No, I've come for a meal this time." Jack replied, rolling his eyes in the direction to Audrey.

"Ok, well follow me, your table is this way."

Jack nodded and took Audrey's hand, leading her to the table. Jack pulled the seat out for Audrey, "Thank you" she muttered, not use to people doing that for her.

Jack smiled, and took a seat opposite her.

"Can I get you something to start with?" the waiter asked.

"Erm, can we have a bottle of the don perignon?"

"Certainly"

Once the waiter was out of site Audrey, glared over at Jack.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" she teased.

Jack looked at her bewildered, "What?" he asked.

Audrey raised her eyebrow "Well since you're paying.." her voice drifted off.

"Oh, so you've just come out with me for a free meal." Jack replied and then winked.

"Maybe" Audrey muttered.

They both laughed.

The waiter returned with the champagne and then took their orders, Jack and Audrey had both decided to go for the pasta. Admiring their choice the waiter, slugged back to the kitchen.

"So" Jack said, filling the silence that had passed through them.

"So" Audrey replied.

Again they laughed, Jack started the conversation off again by asking her about her family.

"Well as you know I have one brother, who I can tell you now is a pain in the ass." Jack laughed, "Seriously" Audrey continued, "He'll do anything to annoy dad. Now enough about me, what about you have you got any siblings?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah, I have a younger brother Graem and trust me you wouldn't have thought we were brothers."

Audrey smirked, "Why? Did your brother inherit all the good looks."

Jack chuckled. "Well.." he started, "Anyway, growing up was fun, in the respect that we didn't have our parents around us all the time."

Audrey grasped his hand, even though Jack was turning his childhood into a joke, she could tell that there was more to it than he was letting on.

"My mum was an alcoholic and not really around much, my dad wasn't as bad but he had to work a lot and was away from home most of the time. So in the end I dropped out of high school when I was 16, and joined the army. That's where I met Teri…" he said, his voice trailing off as he got lost in the memory.

"Teri?" Audrey asked.

Jack shook his head, "Yeah my wife."

"Oh" Audrey replied, "Where is she now?" As soon as the words left her mouth Audrey regretted them. The pain that she saw in Jack's eyes, was unbearable.

"She…she was murdered by a colleague of mine, 8 years ago."

Audrey inwardly scolded herself, she had just turned a perfectly good evening into a miserable one for Jack.

"I'm sorry" she said, squeezing his hand.

"Its fine" Jack answered.

Feeling that she needed to change the subject to a higher note, she asked about what sport he liked, which led onto a heated debate on soccer.

"What's not to like about it?" Jack asked.

"Well for one thing, the players get paid _way _too much money and for what? Kicking a ball around a pitch for two hours."

Jack laughed, "Fair enough, but they get paid that much money because they have a talent and hardly anybody can play soccer as well as they can."

"Ok, What about police officers and Firemen? They save lives and actually do something with their life. But still they get paid hardly anything." Audrey retorted.

"Actually." Jack replied, "Anyone can be a firemen or a policeman but not a lot of people can be a professional soccer player."

Audrey sighed in annoyance. "Fine." she said

Jack smirked at her, "You're so cute." he muttered, and then blushed when Audrey's head shot up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh um" he said feeling his face heat up, "I…I said do you play the flute." knowing that she wasn't going to buy it.

"Yeah sure, Jack. What did you _actually _say?"

"I said you're so cute."

It was Audrey's turn to blush, "Thank you."

---

They finally finished their meals and before Jack knew it he was helping Audrey back into her coat. Both of them were disappointed that the evening had come to an end so quickly.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening." Audrey whispered as they headed out of the door and into the car.

Jack smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah" Audrey paused, "We should do this again some time."

Jack's face lit up "Yeah we should, how about I take you to the cinema this Saturday?"

"Sure" Audrey answered "I'd like that."

Smiling Jack lent in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Come on its time to get you home."

Opening the door for her, they got into the car.

Twenty minutes later, Jack pulled up outside Audrey's house.

"Bye" Audrey sighed, leaning into Jack for a kiss which he gladly gave her. "Thank you for a great evening."

Jack nodded his head, and watched as she got out of the car "I'll see you tomorrow" he yelled.

Audrey smirked "yep."

Jack stayed until Audrey was in her house and then drove back to his flat..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following morning Jack came into work earlier then usual, to see if he could catch Audrey before they began work. He realized that he was grinning like an idiot all the way down the hallway to Audrey's office. He paused before softly knocking on the door.

"Come in" Audrey's voice chimed from inside.

Jack shuffled through the door. "Hey" he said.

"Hey you." Audrey replied. "Just the man I was thinking of." Jack blushed. "I just wanted to thank you again for a perfect evening." Audrey said as she got up and made her way to stand by Jack.

"It was my pleasure." Jack whispered, moving closer to Audrey.

He lent closer to her lips. Audrey gazed around to make sure no one was lurking around, once she was satisfied she pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into Jack's mouth. He moaned softly. Finally they broke apart.

"Mmm," Audrey moaned, "That's just what I needed." Jack smiled.

They were about to lean in for another round of kisses when there was a knock on the door. Jack and Audrey sprung apart and Audrey made her way back to their desk.

"Yes" she said in a neutral voice.

Heller came through the door, "Audrey, Jack, Good morning." The pair returned the greeting. "Can you two do a presentation for Friday on the cost of the new military equipment for me?"

"Sure" they said simultaneously.

Heller smiled and left the room again, leaving Jack and Audrey to stare at one another.

Later on that day Jack headed towards the conference room, where he and Audrey were going to attempt to do the presentation. _'Yeah'_ Jack thought '_Attempt being the key word.' _ As he reached the conference room door he stopped, he gazed into the room at Audrey who, was sitting comfortably on a chair humming to herself. Jack smiled, she looked gorgeous, and the best of all was that she was all his. He felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world. Gazing at her for another second, he eventually walked into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your singing lesson." he mused.

Audrey shot him a look, "No, actually I was just waiting for you to arrive."

"Come on then lets get on with it. I don't want to be stuck here all night."

Audrey grinned, "You read my mind exactly, and I'd rather be out of the office with you." She winked causing Jack to blush.

"So" Audrey began "We need to start by introducing the new budget."

Jack nodded, he couldn't take his eyes of her face. Audrey carried on speaking for a while, but he was in complete oblivion, in his own world, just thinking of the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Jack!" she said, bringing him back to reality. "Are you even listening to me?"

Jack blushed, "Of course I am"

Audrey raised her eyebrow "Ok, so what did I just say?"

Jack searched his brain, "Erm, well you were talking about introducing the budget first.." his voice trailed off.

"Yes. But that was about five minutes ago." she said her voice bordering annoyance. "What are you even thinking of?"

Jack paused, then brought his eyes to meet hers "You" he whispered. It was Audrey's turn to blush now.

"What about me?" she asked.

Jack broke their eye contact again, "Just that how beautiful you are."

Audrey sighed, "Come on I think its time to stop this. We'll finish it tomorrow."

Jack smiled "So where are we going?"

Audrey turned around with a cheeky grin etched on her face "_You, _Mr Bauer are taking me out to dinner."

Jack laughed, "Alright, get your coat, I know just the place to take you" he said winking.

Minutes later, they were in their individual cars, Audrey following Jack. Eventually Jack indicated towards a car park. Hopping out of his car he walked over to Audrey's vehicle. He gazed at her for the hundredth time that day; she now had her golden hair down, resting on her shoulders. The urge to kiss her at that moment was too strong for Jack to resist. Audrey opened her mouth to speak; instead Jack wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her forward to his waiting lips. The kiss lasted until the need for air was too great.

Audrey smiled, "So where is this café then?"

Jack didn't answer but instead took her hand and lead her down the street. Eventually they came to and old café on the corner. Above the door the sign _Café Rouge _was written with neon lighting. Audrey looked at Jack mystified.

Jack smirked at her facial expression, "Don't worry, it is better than it looks."

"So how did you find this one?" Audrey asked

"Well I didn't get lost; an old friend introduced it to me."

Audrey nodded her head as they entered the building. Where they were greeted by the waiter.

"Bonjour Madame, Monsieur. Can I take you to your table?"

Jack nodded. The waiter led Jack and Audrey to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. Handing them the menus he retreated towards the kitchen.

"Wow" Audrey smiled, "I'm impressed first an Italian restaurant then French. What's next?"

Jack grinned, "What are you going to go for?"

"Um, the veal looks appealing."

"I think I'll have the same" he replied.

Jack summoned the waiter back over to take their order. Once they were done he focused his attention back on Audrey

He was about to start a conversation when Audrey's face dropped. "What is it?" he asked.

"The woman that just entered now, I know her she works for my dad and if she sees you and I together…"Audrey's voice trailed off.

Understanding what she was trying to say. He got up from the table.

"Jack where are you going?"

"Trust me" he winked and then headed towards the door.

Just as Jack had gone out of Audrey's sight. She caught eye contact with the woman.

"Audrey?" the woman questioned.

Audrey inwardly rolled her eyes. "Hey Sarah. How are you?"

"I'm fine." she replied, "Are you here alone?"

Audrey opened her mouth to answer but then saw Jack re-enter the building. Strolling up to the table, Jack pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Sorry Ms Raines, the traffic was awful out there."

Getting Jack's line of thought Audrey smiled, "Its fine Mr Bauer, Sarah if you don't mind I have a dinner meeting with this man here."

Sarah locked eyes with Jack, who smiled. "Hi".

Sarah glanced him over, "Hello. Audrey it was nice seeing you again. Mr Bauer it was a pleasure to meet you."

Jack smiled, "The pleasure was all mine." with that Sarah disappeared into the restaurant's crowd.

"That was a close one" Audrey remarked.

Jack laughed, "Yeah. Anyway getting on with the evening."

Audrey grinned "Looks like the food is here" she said as the waiter came from the kitchen to their table.

"Bon appetit" the waiter pronounced.

Throughout the meal, Jack and Audrey made small conversations. They were both too interested in their meal, so they ate in a comfortable silence. The waiter returned when he saw they were finished.

Clearing the table, Audrey gazed over at Jack. She took in his every feature. The way his eyes creased when he smiled, how is hair looked as though it had never met a brush. She didn't deserve him, he was too good for her. Besides she still had to talk to Paul and finalize their divorce. But there was something about Jack that she couldn't leave alone, he had a dark side to him that he would only show occasionally. She noticed that it was only to people he trusted and she wasn't sure whether she was one of those people.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

Audrey snapped back to reality hearing his voice, "Oh nothing" she lied, "I'm just day dreaming."

Jack smiled. "You know what." Audrey stated.

"What?"

"In the time I've known you, about 3 months? I can count on my fingers at how many times you've smiled." Jack blushed, "You should do it more often."

He nodded his head, "Well since we're talking about looks. I have to admit the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen."

It was Audrey who blushed this time, "Well you obviously haven't seen a lot of women." She joked.

Jack laughed, "No, you are beautiful. Trust me."

Audrey simply nodded her head. "Do you want to come back to my place and have a coffee?"

Jack hesitated, "Sure why not but I've got dinner."

"That was the deal wasn't it?" Audrey mused.

Jack signalled for the bill to the waiter, who nodded his head. Minutes later, Jack and Audrey walked back outside towards their cars.

"I'll see you at my place." Audrey said as she lent up to kiss Jack's cheek. He nodded and got into the car, following her home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ten minutes later and Jack pulled up outside Audrey's house. He stepped out from the car, joining Audrey at the door to the house. Letting him in, Audrey wondered over to the alarm switching it off, she joined Jack, leading him into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"A coffee?" he replied

Audrey nodded her head. While Audrey was making them coffee, Jack wondered about the sitting room, gazing at the pictures. He came across one in particular on her shelf.

"When was this taken?" he enquired

Audrey blushed when she saw what photo he was showing her.

"Erm, when I was about five." Audrey diverted her eyes, why had she left a picture of herself dressed up as a Princess out on display?

Jack laughed, "You look adorable."

Audrey playfully slapped his arm. "Quiet you" she teased handing him his coffee.

"Thanks" he replied, "So have you got anymore crazy stories, you care to share with me?"

Audrey broke eye contact with him, "Um, well its not exactly crazy more embarrassing, but when I was about 17, 18 my father was holding a Halloween party and on the invitation it said fancy dress, however when I came my father had forgot to mention to me that in fact the code of dressing had been changed. So while everyone else was dressed in fancy clothes I came dressed as a witch!"

Jack laughed. "Alright Mister!" Audrey laughed "How about you, have you got any embarrassing stories?"

Jack nodded his head, "I do, when I was in high school, I use to be on the football team. During one practice I was the last to get changed because I arrived late; anyway I was in the middle of getting my boxers back on when the fire bell rang. So I had to run outside, in the freezing cold just wearing my boxers. After that my friends would just tease me about it. Calling me Captain Underpants."

Audrey burst into fits of laughter, "Now that is funny" she giggled.

"You think that's funny, tinkerbell?" Jack teased, pulling Audrey into his lap, so that she was straddling him . Jack reached his hands up and started to tickle her.

"Jack!" Audrey shrieked, "Stop it please…I give up."

Laughing Jack eventually stopped. Their eyes locked onto one another, neither of them breaking away. Jack slowly leaned in, never breaking the eye contact. He paused, inches from her lips, waiting for Audrey to come the rest of the way.

Audrey let out a shaky breath. She could feel his warmth from his skin, radiating off of him. It only just occurred to her at the awkward position she was in. Clearing her mind, her lips met Jacks. The kiss was gentle at first, with a lot of hesitation. Audrey pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

Jack's breathing had sped up and they had only been kissing. How could Audrey have such an effect on him? He didn't have a lot of time to ponder the question as Audrey's lips were attacking his, her kiss was intoxicating. She wrapped her legs around his waist, securing his body against hers.

Jack moved his hands to the front of her top undoing the buttons while hungrily kissing her. Audrey shrugged out of her shirt and did the same to Jack. She ran her hands over his well chiselled chest. While Jack brought his hand up, caressing her left breast. Audrey moaned inside his mouth. Jack was about to reach for her bra clasp when her mobile rang.

"Leave it" Jack snarled seductively into her ear.

His voice sent shivers down her spine, listening to him Audrey got off of his lap and pulled him down on top of her. Jack growing even more excited by the minute broke their frantic kisses and trailed his tongue down her stomach to her pant line. He reached for the button when the doorbell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jack moaned, burying his head into her neck.

Audrey pressed her cheek against Jacks, kissing his head, "I've got to get that.." she panted, and was about to push him off of her when Jack pinned her arms to the long sofa.

"No" Jack whispered while sucking at her neck "Stay here."

Audrey groaned as he kissed her neck, she felt Jack harden against her, which heightened her own desires.

"Jack…" Audrey said, however Jack ignored her and covered her mouth with his. She ran her hands up and down his back. Whoever was at the door could return later, all she cared about at the moment was this man on top of her.

---

Paul stood outside of his wife's house. He was freezing, he had been standing outside for roughly five minutes. Gazing at his watch, it was 10:30, since when did Audrey go to bed at 10:30? Moreover if she was in bed then why were the downstairs lights on?

He moved over to the car and was about to get in when he saw the light being switched off.

"So that's how you want play it?" he said aloud. Having more courage Paul went back to the door, paused and then rang the doorbell again.

---

Jack, now in his boxers, had just removed Audrey's bra and was kissing the newly exposed skin.

"Oh God.." Audrey moaned as he moved from one breast to the other.

She reached down between them grasping his manhood. Jack groaned, pushing himself into her hand. That's when the doorbell rang again.

"For fucks sake" Jack moaned, resting his head on Audrey's heaving chest. "Who _is _that?" he asked.

Audrey shook her head "I…I don't know. Its not dad…" her voice trailed off. "Jack I better go answer it"

Nodding Jack reluctantly pushed himself off of her. Audrey grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor and re-dressed herself.

Jack smirked, "I don't know why you're putting those on when I'm just going to take them off of you again." he winked.

"Behave" Audrey said slipping her top back on her. "You might want to go get changed" he nodded. Audrey was about to walk from the room when Jack's hand shot out, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back" Audrey whispered and then headed over to see who was at the door.

Audrey reluctantly opened the door. As soon as she had she wished that she had never had.

"Paul" was all she could manage.

Paul stared at her "Audrey.."

"What…What are you doing here?" Audrey asked.

Paul paused, _'What was he doing here?'_ "Can I come in?" he wondered

Audrey shook her head, "No, Paul what do you want?"

"Audrey I just want to talk…"

"About what?" Audrey replied, her voice fraying annoyance.

"Us" he replied simply.

Audrey saw there was no way that she was going to be able to send him away now. She and Jack's night had been ruined . Inwardly rolling her eyes she let him into the house. As they made their way into the sitting room, Audrey's heart fluttered in the remembrance of Jack. How would she explain his presence to Paul? However when they entered the room, much to Audrey's relief, Jack was not there, instead there was an array of papers across the dining room table. She smiled at herself, knowing that Jack had heard Paul at the door.

"Is someone here?" Paul asked

Audrey nodded her head as Jack entered the room. "We were working on a presentation together." Paul nodded his head. "Can we talk some other time?" she asked Paul, "We were in the middle of something."

Out of the corner of her eye, Audrey saw a grin play across Jack's lips.

Paul shook his head, "No, Audrey I have to talk to you now. I'm going away to England tomorrow."

Audrey sighed "Fine."

Jack couldn't help but be disappointed and even a little annoyed with Audrey. Sure, he wanted to carry on what they had started but he was more annoyed at the fact that Audrey didn't stand up for herself and she let Paul dictate everything. Audrey, touching his arm softly, brought him back to the present. He looked around for Paul who had disappeared from the room.

"Audrey…" he started.

"Jack." Audrey interjected, "Listen I'm sorry, I just have to talk to Paul about something, may be we can continue this another night?"

Jack didn't hide the disappointment on his face. "Audrey…"he began but then gave up, if she rather spend the evening with her husband than him he wasn't going to stop her. "Fine" he said. Gathering his coat he made his way towards the door.

Audrey feeling guilty ran after him, "Jack" she said in a low voice almost a whisper, "I'm sorry I really am. It's just…"

"Audrey I get its fine…" he replied, his voice hinting an undertone of anger. "I just hate being messed around that's all."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"One moment you want to be with me and then the next you want to be with Paul."

Audrey sighed, "Jack I want to be with you. Paul and I just have to talk ok? May be you could come by later?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I'll go home, its getting late anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

Audrey nodded her head and moved into kiss his lips. However Jack moved his head so that her lips grazed his cheek.

"Bye" he said and then he was out of the door.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Audrey made her way back into the sitting room. She rubbed her hand against her forehead; she hated the way that she had left things with Jack. It was all Paul's fault, but Audrey knew that Jack was right; she needed to make her mind up between Jack and Paul. She knew which man she wanted which was of course Jack, but Paul would always be part of her life.

"Where's Jack?" Paul asked, disrupting Audrey from her thoughts.

"He had to leave. Paul what is this about?"

Paul smirked, "Good I'm glad he's gone." he answered ignoring Audrey's question.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Audrey retorted.

Paul paused, "What I mean is that I don't trust him. Audrey you barely know the guy, why are you letting him into your house?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Paul it's none of your business who I let into _my _house. Can we just get to the point, what do you want?"

"You" Paul replied

"For Gods sake!" Audrey cried, "You had me for about eight years when we were married, and you didn't bother about me or our relationship then. So what's changed now? Is it because you've seen Jack in my house? And don't give me the bullshit about wanting to work on our marriage."

Paul was taken aback by Audrey's harsh voice, "What I came here to say is can we not have a divorce? Let's just stay apart for a year and then come to a decision. If you feel the same then I'll give you a divorce, please Audrey, it's not a lot to ask for."

Audrey collected her thoughts together. Paul was right, it was worth a try and what did she have to lose? "Fine" she said "But one year only".

Paul and Audrey continued to talk for another half-an-hour, before Audrey sent Paul on his way.

---

Jack had decided that he wasn't going to mope about his apartment thinking about Audrey. Instead he had made his mind up to go out for a drink in a bar down the street. Climbing out of the car he headed into the bar.

Entering the derelict building, he gazed around. It had just turned 11pm and already the bar was emptying, moving over to the counter he took a seat on the stool.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked.

"Pint of beer" Jack replied, "Actually make in a couple of shots of vodka."

The barman smirked, "Tough day ay?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah you could say that."

The barman smiled "I'm Matt by the way."

"Jack" he replied extending his hand.

"So what's wrong if you don't mind me asking?" Matt asked.

Jack grinned, "Women troubles."

Matt laughed, "Aw I get enough of them! So what happened? She walked out on you?"

"The other way around. It's complicated."

"I've got all the time in the world." Matt retorted, eager to hear Jack out.

Jack hesitated. "You sure you want to know?" Matt nodded again. "Basically, I've been seeing this woman for a couple of weeks now, but the thing is, she has a husband but their separated. But her bloody husband doesn't leave her alone, so when he comes by she sympathises with him and I get shut out. I'm just tired of being messed around." Jack shook his head, "Sorry mate, a real conversation stopper ay?"

Matt smirked "No don't worry about it. Listen here some advice for you. Let this woman be for a bit and once she has her priorities sorted out then go from there otherwise your going to end up nowhere."

Jack nodded.

"So do you want to get out of here?" Matt asked.

"And go where?"

"I know the right place. Come with me."

Jack downed his last shot and followed Matt outside.

Twenty minutes later Matt pulled up to a building. "We're here" he said undoing his seatbelt.

Jack looked out of the window, his eyes absorbing his surroundings. They were parked in front of a small building which had a large pink neon sign flashing _'Love Beach'._

His heart stopped, "You've got to be kidding me? We're not at a…"

"Strip club?" Matt smirked "Yep, we are. It's the finest one in town. Come Jack leave that woman alone, she blew you off remember, lets go and have some fun." he winked.

Before Jack could protest he was being shoved through the doors. When he entered the club he felt his heart race, all around him were half naked women either dancing around a pole or driving men wild. He glanced over at Matt who had a grin plastered over his face. _'Get out of here' _his mind screamed _'What about Audrey? What will she think? _But Matt was right _Audrey _blew it off not the other way around and what harm could light flirting and a few drinks do?

"First round's on me" Matt said.

"Fine by me. I'll have a Sambuca" Matt nodded his head.

Returning with 6 shots of Sambuca for himself and Jack, Matt led Jack to a table, near one of the dancing girls. Jack felt the alcohol start to take effect over his body. Before he knew it Matt was introducing him to one of the strippers.

"Hey" the stripper purred, the lust dripping off of her "My name's Candy, what's yours?"

Jack downed another shot; "Jack" was all he said. He felt her hands move up his legs. "I've got a girlfriend" Jack replied knocking her hands from him.

"Oh yeah? So where is she now?" Jack hesitated, "Yeah that's what I thought, enjoy yourself Jack." She lent over to the table and passed Jack his last shot.

By this stage, Jack was really starting to feel drunk. Once again he pushed her off of him and returned to the bar. "Another beer" he said. The bartender nodded and served him his beer. Jack turned around, as he did he saw a _very _attractive woman eyeing him from across the room. She approached him,

"Want to dance?" she asked.

Jack nodded "Sure but where…?"

"This way" she replied leading him down some stairs to a large room which was booming with music. "I'm Katie by the way"

Jack smiled, "I'm Jack."

Katie grinned and snaked her hands around his body as they danced to the club music. Too drunk to know what he was doing he followed Katie's lead, copying her flirtatious and seductive dancing. He was having a hell of a good time when his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Damn it" he murmured, breaking away from Katie, she looked around disappointed; "I'll be right back" he winked and then turned to see who was ringing him. The phone light flashed _Audrey_ over and over again. _'Shit' _he thought what was he going to say?

He flipped the phone open,

"Hello" he spoke, his voice slurred.

"Jack?" Audrey replied barely able to hear him "Where are you?"

"Out" Jack replied sharply. "What d..do..you want?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come back to my house…and.."

"No, Audrey" Jack interjected "I'm out with a friend, you blew me off to be with your husband, remember?"

Audrey was taken aback by Jack. What was wrong with him? And why was he acting like this? She was about to speak when she heard a woman in the background, calling his name.

"Jack where _exactly _are you?" she asked, already knowing where he was "and who's calling your name?"

Jack paused, he couldn't lie to Audrey and most of all he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm at a strip club.." he admitted, regretting even being here with Matt. Why hadn't he gone back to Audrey? "The..the person calling my name is someone I met here…"

Audrey was glad he told her the truth but still she was hurt at the fact that he had gone there. "Jack…" she said her voice trailed off.

Jack felt so guilty he could here the hurt in her voice. She had every right to be upset with him, they were meant to be dating and he had gone to a strip club.

"I know that it was partly my fault, I know I should have sent Paul away…but…but why are you at a strip club? If you don't want to be with me then fine jus-"

Jack cut her off "Audrey I do… I'm sorry. I'll leave now and I can still come around-"

She shook her head "No, forget it. You're drunk Jack, I'll see you when I see you." and with that she hung up.

---

Audrey collapsed onto the couch that she and Jack had been on only an hour before. She wanted to be mad with him, but she couldn't. Audrey knew that it was her fault, Jack had been right, she had blown him off to be with Paul, when she could of sent Paul away.

She was surprised that he had gone to a strip club though, of all the places he could have gone to, but deep down Audrey knew that Jack would stay faithful to her.

Clearing her head she wandered upstairs to go to sleep.

---

Jack shoved his phone back into his pocket. Why the hell had he come out for? He could have been making love to Audrey right now, but no he had stupidly decided to get wasted. He returned to Katie.

"I'm off" he said.

Katie looked at him "Where to? Want me to come?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"No" Jack replied, "I have a wonderful girlfriend already." he turned around and left the disappointed Katie. Jack walked upstairs said goodbye to Matt and hailed a cab home, he would have to collect his car in the morning. One thing he knew for sure was that there was _no _way he was getting up for work tomorrow…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The taxi pulled up outside of Jack's apartment, handing the taxi driver a load of cash, he staggered into the building. After an adventurous trip up the stairs, he finally was at the door. Fumbling in his coat pocket, Jack retrieved the keys, unlocking the door, he stumbled in. Wandering into the kitchen he noticed the answering machine was flashing. While pouring himself a glass of water, Jack hit the play button.

"_Hey Jack, its Audrey. Its about 1am, no doubt you're still out partying, so I'll make this brief. I just wanted to apologise for the way things went this evening. I know I should have sent Paul away…anyway I'll see you tomorrow at work." _

Jack smirked, "No, you wont see me tomorrow"

Entering his bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers, and looked longingly at the bed. How he would love just to collapse on it and fall asleep. But he knew that he stank of smoke and beer, so instead he headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Finally Jack was able to collapse in bed, soon he was asleep.

----

Audrey sleepily reached over to her alarm clock; the bright letters shone 7:30. _'Great' _she thought _'Time for work.'_ Pushing her legs out of bed and throwing her robe she went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Audrey was dressed and ready for work. She checked her messages in hope that Jack may have rung her. But of course he hadn't. Why had he gone to the strip club? Moreover, she was worried that he had slept with another woman. She tired phoning him again, but only caught his voicemail. Sighing she gave up, after all she would see him in work.

Pulling into the Pentagon, Audrey stepped out of her car and made her way through security.

"Hey Chuck" she said to the guard. "How is Dylan?"

Chuck grinned "Oh, he's doing fine Ms Raines, its his first day at Kindergarten, so he's excited."

Audrey smiled, "Bless, is my father in?"

Chuck nodded, "Yeah, he arrived about thirty minutes ago."

Audrey thanked Chuck once more and then went up the flight of stairs to her office. However, she was more than surprised when she didn't see a stream on light coming from Jack's office. Where was he? Her father standing behind her distracted Audrey from her thoughts.

"Where's Jack?" Audrey asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Heller replied. "He's normally in by now."

Audrey nodded, "Maybe he's just caught in traffic."

Heller smiled "Yeah. How far did you get with slideshow last night?"

Audrey felt her heart quickening at the remembrance of last night and how she and Jack had almost made love.

"Not very far, Paul came around."

Heller frowned "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk, so we did and ended up agreeing that we weren't going to have a divorce yet, instead we're going to stay separated for a year and if in a years time I still feel the same, then he is going to give me one."

Heller smiled "Well I'm glad you resolved it. If Jack comes in will you send him to my office I need to talk to him?"

Audrey simply nodded. "Ok" and then walked into her own office, getting down to the work that awaited her.

10 o'clock came and went and there was still no sign of Jack. Where the hell was he? Suddenly there was a knock on the door, hoping it was Jack, she answered,

"Come in"

However, it was her father, "Audrey, Jack just phoned in, he says that he's caught a bug and has been vomiting all morning, so I've given him the day off work."

Audrey smirked, '_Yeah,' _she thought, _'a bug meaning a hangover._' _ "_Thanks for letting me know" . Heller smiled again and wandered back into his own office.

The morning crept by slow for Audrey, she had decided that work without Jack was boring, she missed their lingering glances, or discreet touches. She was about to pick up the phone to ring him, when there was a knock on her door. Sighing quietly, she invited the person in.

"Hey" Jenny said, popping her head around the corner. "Do you want to come for lunch?"

Audrey nodded her head "Sure why not." Smiling Audrey gathered her purse and they headed to the local café together.

"Is Jack not joining us?" Jenny teased.

Audrey was quiet for a minute, " No." She replied simply.

Jenny raised her eyebrow "Is everything alright? If you don't mind me asking."

Audrey hesitated, "No" she said. "Well, I mean im fine, but me and Jack aren't."

"What happened?"

"What didn't?" Audrey smirked, she briefly told Jenny the story, excluding the fact that her and Jack had nearly made love. After she was finished, Jenny stared in disbelief.

"What?" Jenny said, "You mean he went to a strip club?"

Audrey nodded her head, "yeah I know. But to be fair it wasn't his entire fault."

"Audrey, it was his fault he went to a strip club, I thought you two were dating?"

"We are…were. I don't know what's going on between us Jen. I was thinking of going over there and apologize-"

Jenny interjected, "No, don't he's in the wrong not you. Let him come to you." Audrey raised her eyebrow. "Play hard to get." Jenny finished off.

Audrey laughed "And how old are we?"

"Come on Audrey what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well he could just give up on us."

Jenny smiled, "No he won't, trust me if he likes you that much, which he does, then he won't give up, if anything he'll be intrigued by the challenge."

"Fine" Audrey stated, "I'll do it. But if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you."

-----

Jack sleepily opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the blinds, he gazed at his clock which was flashing 1PM. Jack could barely remember his conversation he had had with Heller. Thinking back to the previous night he cringed at how many times he had paid a visit to the toilet. Then his mind went to Audrey. What must she think of him? He had gone to a strip club and not even turned up for work in the morning.

Pushing himself from the bed, he made his way into the kitchen, flipping the kettle on; he retrieved some aspirins for his thumping head. Jack saw that his voice machine was flashing, praying that it was Audrey he hit the play button.

"_Hey man, its Matt. I heard that you went home early, and you left your car at the bar so I brought it home for you. Don't worry I' have stolen anything. The keys are in the compartment. Ok Laters." _

Jack sighed, the car was the least of his worries at the moment he needed to phone Audrey, and they needed to talk about last night. Picking up the phone he dialled her number.

"Audrey Raines," Jack paused, "Hello?" Audrey said.

"Hey Audrey, it's Jack."

"Jack…"Audrey replied, in disbelief, "I heard you were ill" she said down the phone.

Jack smirked, "Yeah, listen Audrey, I'm sorry about-"

"Jack, can we do this another time? Some of us have to actually work."

Jack was taken aback by her harsh tone. "Er, yeah sure. Do you want to come around my house later and-"

Audrey again interjected "No sorry the girlies and I are going out to a bar, and don't worry its not a strip club. You see im not like that Jack."

Jack was speechless, sure he had expected Audrey to be angry but not _this _angry.

"Oh" he said feebly, "I'll see you whenever then."

"Yeah" Audrey replied. "Bye"

But before Jack could answer the phone went dead. 'Well' he thought' this was going to be a lot harder than he imagined.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Audrey replaced the phone, what had she just done? Jack wanted to talk about last night and she had turned him down. _'No Audrey' _she thought '_Remember it's his fault'_. Sighing Audrey picked up the phone again.

"Hello?" the voice said down the phone.

"Hey Jenny, its Audrey."

"Hey, how things going with Jack?"

"He phoned, and I played hard to get. Except I told him that I was going out tonight, so how about it? Are you up for a girly night out?"

Jenny laughed, "Of course I am."

"Good" Audrey said, "Tell Amy to come along to."

They said goodbye and Audrey resumed her work.

----

Jack had just finished getting dressed; he ran a brush through his hair briefly. Well if Audrey was going out, so was he. He flicked open his phone and rang Sam.

"Hey, it's Jack"

"Hey, I heard you're in the dog's house with Audrey." Sam replied.

Jack grinned "Yeah you could say that. How do you know anyway?"

"Amy was telling me."

Jack nodded his head, "Do you want to go out for a beer later?"

Sam hesitated, "Sure why not."

Jack smiled, "I'll see you down at the local then at 9:00?"

"Yes. Bye Jack."

Jack repeated goodbye, and clumsily sat down on the couch, watching TV he fell back asleep.

Jack awoke to the sound of 8 o'clock news on TV, 'Crap' he thought 'had he slept that long? Rubbing his face, he wandered into his bedroom, took a shower and started to get ready for the night ahead.

-----

Audrey was putting the last touches to her make-up when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey" Jenny and Amy chimed together.

"Don't you look gorgeous" Jenny remarked, "Dressing to impress are we?"

Audrey raised her eyebrow, "No," she said, "Come on are we ready?"

Amy nodded her head, "Which bar are we going to?"

"The black horse" Audrey replied, grabbing her belongings she made her way to Jenny's car.

Ten minutes later, Jenny pulled up in the parking lot. "We're here." she said.

Making there way into the bar, they were lead to a booth near the back.

"So" Audrey said, raising the glass of wine to her lips, "Here's to a good night out" they all burst out laughing as they clinked glasses together.

"How's Jack?" Amy asked.

Audrey felt her cheek redden, "I don't know" she mumbled "I haven't talked to him since this afternoon and even then we didn't really talk."

Amy nodded her head, "Well I can hardly blame you. He deserves it! Fancy going to a strip club! That's men for you Audie, we can't live with them but we can't live without them"

Audrey and Jenny laughed, "too right."

Jenny smiled, as she saw someone walk through the door, "Well I'll be damned" she said.

Audrey looked at her "What?" she asked.

"The devil himself has just walked through the door."

Audrey stared in disbelief as Jack came traipsing through the door with Sam following.

"The evening has just become more interesting" Jenny remarked.

The remark earned Jenny a slap on the arm. What was she going to do now? Audrey thought.

----

Jack sat down next to Sam on a stool next to the bar.

"I'll buy the first round" Jack said.

Sam nodded "I'll have a beer. So why are you in the dog house with Audrey?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's a long story, basically I was around her house and her husband decided to show up, so of course Audrey talked to him and I left them to it. So I went to a bar, had a few shots and the bar tender took me to a bloody strip club."

"And Audrey found out?" Jack nodded. Sam burst out laughing "Why didn't you just lie to her?"

Jack shook his head, "That's the thing, I don't know why, I just couldn't. So now we're not exactly on talking terms, so she's gone out for the night."

Sam grinned "Yeah I know."

Jack looked at him bewildered, "How do you know?"

"Because she's sitting over there, staring at you at the moment." Sam replied, pointing into Audrey's direction.

Jack swerved around, and gazed into Audrey's direction, sure enough she was looking straight at him.

Audrey turned around quickly, her face flustered. "God, what's he doing here?" she asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. Look Audrey, why don't you just go over and talk to him."

Audrey rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Jenny intervened. "Because Amy, it was Jack that went to the strip club _not _Audrey. He needs to come and say sorry to her, and even then I don't think you should let him off the hook completely."

Audrey gazed down again at her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do" she sighed

Amy grinned "I know how to make this evening interesting."

Audrey looked up "How?" she and Jenny asked.

Amy turned to Audrey, "I bet you $100, that I can get Jack to kiss me."

"What? No!" Audrey said stunned.

"Why? Are you scared that I might actually pull it off?"

Jenny gave Amy a sharp look, before turning to Audrey, "Come on Audrey why don't you just let Amy play her little game" she whispered so that only Audrey could hear her. "You know how she thinks that she can seduce any man and we both know that Jack isn't going to kiss her, so just let her hinder her own ego and then you're a $100 richer."

Audrey turned to gaze at Jack once more. Should she go through with it? Moreover what would happen if Jack kissed Amy? Making a quick decision she agreed. "Fine you're on. But he's got to respond to the kiss."

Amy smirked, "Of course." She replied, getting up and making her way over to Jack.

Jack shook his head, "How did we end up coming to the same bar as them?"

Sam laughed, "I don't know…fate?" Jack gave Sam a look. "Oh watch out we've got company." Sam mused.

"Audrey..?" Jack asked, still facing the bar, not daring to look around.

"No, Amy."

"What does she want?" but before Sam could answer Amy was over, tapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack"

Jack inwardly rolled his eyes, as he turned to face Amy, what the hell did she want? "Hey" was all he said.

"So" Amy started, "Is there any room here for a lady."

"Yeah there is, tell us when there's one in sight." Sam replied.

Amy shot Sam a look, if only looks could kill. Jack bit his tongue, forcing himself not to laugh.

"What can I do for you?" Jack inquired.

"It's more of what I can do for you." Sam raised his eyebrow. "I bet you Jack that I can kiss you without touching your lips."

Jack frowned, "What?"

"You heard, kiss me." Amy simply stated.

He shook his head, "I can't Audrey.."

Amy laughed, "Oh come on Jack you went to a strip club. Kissing me is hardly different." she hesitated, "Kiss me" Amy commanded.

Jack looked to Sam for advice, "Why not." Sam replied, "Its not like you're going to get a kiss from Audrey is it? What harm could one kiss do?"

Jack contemplated for a minute should he kiss her?

Across the bar Audrey looked on, she was pleased at first when nothing seemed to be happening.

"See I told you, nothing would happen." Jenny beamed.

Audrey was just about to reply, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack slowly lean forward towards Amy's face

Jenny saw the sudden change of expression on Audrey's face, "Audrey, what is it?"

"He's…he's going to kiss her. I knew I shouldn't have played hard to get with him."

Jenny followed Audrey's eye line. Sure enough Jack was leaning towards Amy's face. "He can't" she muttered under her breath.

--

Jack leaned closer and closer to her face, their lips were only inches apart. Amy went to make the final move when Jack moved his face to her ear.

" Tell Audrey that I'm sorry." he whispered and then moved his head back.

--

When Amy returned to their table her face was the same colour as a tomato, if not more red.

Audrey held back her laugh, "What happened" she asked.

"He didn't kiss me" Amy replied, shamefully, "He said to tell you that he was sorry for the other night."

Audrey smiled, "So where's my $100?"

Amy reluctantly reached into her pocket. "Here" she said.

"I'm going to forgive him" Audrey said to Jenny and was about to get up when Jenny grabbed her hand.

"Don't, let him sweat it out a bit more. Let him think you're still angry with him."

Audrey hesitated, "Fine" she said sitting back down. Sipping her drink she turned her head briefly to find Jack staring at her. She would love nothing more than to go over to him and kiss him, but Jenny was right she would let Jack sweat it out a bit more. She looked at him once more, and found that he was smiling at her. Resisting the urge to smile back, Audrey twisted her head back around to their own table.

"Why didn't you kiss Amy?" Sam asked.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Because I'm hardly going to cheat on Audrey am I?"

Sam laughed, "You're smitten"

"I'm not!" Jack replied,

Sam nodded his head "Yes you are, otherwise you would have kissed Amy."

Jack just shook his head. He wasn't smitten… was he?

The night finally came to an end for both parties. Sam and Jack had left minutes earlier, leaving Audrey and the girls on their own.

"Do you want a lift home?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom" Audrey replied. Jenny nodded her head.

Five minutes later, Audrey made her way outside, when suddenly a hand came out, grabbed her and was leading her behind the back of the bar.

"Jack" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

Jack didn't reply but pushed Audrey against the wall. His face inches from hers. "What's your game" he whispered, inching closer, his body pressed up against hers.

Audrey swallowed hard, to re-compose herself. "What are you talking about?"

Jack smiled, his eyes fixated on her lips. "You know what I'm talking about, you sending Amy over to try and kiss me."

Audrey bit back a grin, "I have no idea what you mean" she replied

"Really?" he said, then he filled the gap, pressing his lips to hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Audrey tired to hold back a moan as she felt him harden against her, pushing her body closer to his. However, she found herself responding to his kiss, her tongue finding his, her hand rubbing up and down his spine. When Jack felt her react to the kiss, he brought her closer to him.

As quick as the kiss had started it finished just as quickly. Audrey suddenly got a grip of herself, she wasn't going to let him off with a kiss. She placed her hands on Jack's chest. Reluctantly pushing him off of her.

"Are you finished?" she whispered and then she was gone joining Jenny and Amy by the car. Leaving Jack staring after her in complete amazement and awe. Even though she kept rejecting him, he became more and more intrigued by her. He was going to have to come up with something to impress Audrey and he had just the idea in mind.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors' note The Chapter contains a sex scene (not graphic) younger readers beware! **

**Chapter 21**

_One week later…._

Over the course of the week Jack and Audrey had been working on a project together, which had been assigned to them by Heller. He and Audrey had talked about the previous week, and Audrey had said that she hadn't been angry with him, just disappointed in the fact that he had gone to the club in the first place. On completion of the long assignment, Jack offered to take Audrey out to the theatre then followed by dinner. At which Audrey had agreed to do.

The noise of the microwave brought Jack from his thoughts. As he got up the phone rang, expecting it to be Audrey he answered quickly.

"Hello" he said,

"Hey Dad, its Kim".

A smile crept across Jack's face, "Hey honey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good, how's Washington?"

"Brilliant" Jack replied.

"Dad I was wondering whether you wanted to come out to L.A some time."

Jack nodded his head, "I'd love to baby, I'm busy for another few weeks but I can ask Secretary Heller to let me have some time off after that if you want?"

Kim laughed, "Yeah Dad that'd be great."

"How's Chase?" Jack asked.

Kim paused for a moment, "He's getting by okay, he's still pretty shocked about the whole concept that he may not regain the full use of his arm back again."

Jack sighed quietly, "I'm sorry Kim, that's my fault I-"

Kim, knowing where her father was going to go with this stopped him, "No, Dad you did what you had to do. Now I've got to go Angela's crying. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you."

"I love you too." Jack replied, and then hung up the phone.

Smiling he made his way upstairs, forgetting his food in the microwave, he went off to prepare for his date with Audrey.

Audrey smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress her father had given her a while ago. Hearing the doorbell ring she wandered down the stairs to answer it- of course it was Jack.

"You look beautiful" he said stepping in, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Audrey smiled. Jack took a moment to run his eyes over her. She was wearing an elegant long pink dress that tied around her neck and her hair was done in gorgeous curls. Strictly speaking Audrey could be wearing anything and still he would think that she was the most attractive woman that he had ever laid eyes on.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Audrey teased, she took his arm and he led her to the car, headed towards the theatre.

----

"The play was amazing." Audrey gasped as they made their way towards Jack's car.

Jack grinned, "I'm glad you liked it."

When they got to the car Jack paused, stilling Audrey by her arm, he looked her deep in the eyes. There was something about Audrey that made his heart fluttered whenever she spoke, he hated to admit it to himself but he was starting to care for Audrey more and more.

Audrey looked at Jack expectantly, what had he stopped her for? Staring into his brilliant blue eyes, she smiled when he started to move his head towards her lips. Their kiss was passionate and meaningful, like he was trying to apologize, attempting to take her pain away. She responded to the kiss with just as much passion, telling him that she did forgive him. Breaking the kiss Jack paused, his forehead resting against hers.

"You're so beautiful…do you know that." Jack whispered, she said nothing but kissed him once more.

"Come on" Jack uttered, "We better get going, or we're never going to make it to the restaurant." Audrey smiled and entered the car.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at Audrey's favourite restaurant, however, she also knew that it was the most expensive one in town. Was he really going through all this to make it up to her? The thought made her heart melt, Paul would have never done all this for her. One of the reasons why Audrey was attracted to Jack, was the fact that he appeared to have armour around him, a protective shield.

But once you were through the armour, you saw the real Jack Bauer. The Jack that not many people saw. Audrey smiled at the thought, they had only been dating a month and still she knew Jack well than anyone else, the bit that scared her was the fact that Jack trusted her with this side of him, and she wasn't going to advantage of that. Never.

She took his hand and wrapped her fingers tightly around his.

"You didn't have to do this you know." She said kissing his cheek lovingly.

"I know" he replied, "But you deserve it."

Audrey smiled, at the moment she felt like the luckiest woman alive. "Let's go in, I'm famished." she grinned.

Nodding Jack escorted Audrey towards the restaurant. "A reservation under the name of Bauer, B-A-U-E-R"

"Yes, Mr Bauer right this way." the man guided them to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Jack stared at Audrey for a moment and then spoke, "Can we have a bottle of Chardonnay?" the waiter nodded, turned towards the kitchen.

"This place is amazing Jack" Audrey said in awe as her eyes travelled around the room.

Jack grinned "I'm glad it meets your standard."

Audrey smiled at his remark. "Alright, wise guy, how do know all the great restaurants in Washington and you've only lived here a few months?"

Jack winked, "If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "men" she muttered.

Their first courses came and went, while they were waiting for the main course there was a lull in their conversation.

"So" Jack started, "What was it like growing up, being the daughter of an important politician?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, she paused for a moment "If I was honest, it was quite boring, sure I was a daddy's girl and I'd hate to admit it but I got what I wanted most of the time. My Dad wanted me to go to all the top schools, but I wasn't allowed to go parties let alone have one of my own in case it affected dad's campaign. What about you Bauer? How was your upbringing?"

Jack smirked, "As you already know I joined the army when I was 16 to prove to my dad how much of a man I was and to make him proud of me, which he was, after that I started to work for small companies anything I could get my hands on really, I worked for the police and then came to CTU, which you already know from my file."

Audrey laughed, "Now that is true, thank you again for taking me out, you're wonderful you know."

Jack felt himself blush at the remark.

Paying the check Jack and Audrey made their way outside. The journey back to Audrey's house was in silence, both Jack and Audrey contemplating the same thing, what was going to happen next? Audrey sighed, softly as looked over at Jack, should she let him in the house?

Jack pulled up outside her home, "Here we are" Jack said, breaking the silence.

Audrey smiled, looking at the house and then back at Jack…deciding. "Thank you so much for a great night Jack. You're in the clear now." she joked at which Jack grinned. An awkward silence passed between them. Audrey breathed in, "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "Audrey… we both know what's going to happen if I come up there. Are you sure it's what you want." Audrey didn't answer but kissed him for her reply. Taking her answer to be yes, he followed her inside.

Once indoors there was no stopping them, Audrey dropped her belongings on the floor and led Jack up the stairs to her bedroom. Jack hesitantly reached for her, his hand connecting with her hips, pulling her towards him, while his other hand framed her jaw line. Leaning in he kissed her, she opened her mouth to him. Jack's hand moved from her hip to the back of the dress, unclasping it, whilst Audrey reached between them slowly undoing Jack's shirt. Shrugging his shirt off, he helped Audrey out of her dress, so that she was standing in her bra and panties. He stepped back, admiring her beautifully curved body.

"You're beautiful." he whispered to her.

Audrey reached for him, her hands immediately on Jack's belt and buckle, shoving his trousers down to the floor, she ran her hand over his manhood, causing Jack to groan.

"God.." he uttered.

Smiling Audrey kissed him, the kiss growing more and more passionate with a hint of hunger. Jack unclasped Audrey's bra, kissing the newly exposed skin. Leading her body down to the bed , they proceeded to make love until they fell asleep in each others arms.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Audrey awoke late the following morning, her head buried into Jack's chest. She sighed in remembrance of the night before. Audrey still could not believe that she was waking up next to Jack Bauer. She moved her hand across his chest, pulling her naked body closer to him. Jack stirred, but did not wake; he buried his head deeper into the pillow. Leaning up on her elbow, Audrey gazed at Jack's face. He looked so peaceful now, his long eyelashes shut tightly together as he slept.

She leaned down, kissing him until he started to respond; she kissed him slowly at first, and broke when the kiss began heating up. She looked into Jack's sleepy eyes.

"Morning Handsome" she purred.

Jack smiled, moving his hand down her body, pushing Audrey on top of him. "Hey beautiful" he whispered.

He leant up to capture her lips once more as they indulged in another kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from Audrey's throat. When they broke apart for air, allowing his forehead to rest against hers.

Jack rolled over so he was on top of Audrey's gorgeous body. He gently began to kiss her neck. Audrey moaned and took her hand pressing it to his cheek.

"Thank you for last night" she whispered.

Jack grinned and went to seize her lips again but Audrey stopped him, moving her fingers to his forehead, then down to his lips, tracing the outline of his face, she then she slid her hand down his chest, between his thighs, to cup him. Jack felt himself growing into her hand. He couldn't't believe the sensations Audrey could created by touching him, how did she have such an effect on him? Audrey squeezed him gently. Jack swallowed hard; he cupped his hand over Audrey's breast and grazed his teeth along her neck, then covered the spot with a kiss.

"Come here" he growled seductively, and they proceeded to make love.

Two hours later, Jack and Audrey made their way down the stairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

Audrey grinned "Don't you mean lunch it's almost 2."

Jack in turn smiled at Audrey; she was dressed in his white shirt from the night before. It took everything in him not to sweep Audrey off her feet and to take her back up to the bedroom. Dragging his eyes from her he settled them onto the clock.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take a picnic to the park?"

Audrey laughed, "Jack its mid November! It's freezing outside,"

Jack smirked, "Well that's what I'm here for."

"What are you my warm cuddly bear," she teased. Jack pulled on his best puppy face, moving over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He leant in kissing her as he pleaded with her. "Alright." Audrey relented "let's go for a picnic in the middle of winter!"

Jack smiled, triumphantly. "Alright I'll go back to my flat quickly and gather some ingredients and something to change into and you…" he said making a point of running his eyes over her. "Can get changed."

A mischievous grin slowly formed on Audrey's face. "The only problem with that Bauer… is the fact that I'm wearing your top and to be honest I don't fancy taking it off." Audrey said.

Jack smirked, "Oh really?" he asked, stepping towards her once more. Audrey took a deep breath as he watched him approach her, wondering what he was going to do. Before she had the time to think about it, Jack's hand latched onto her hip, while the other moved up and down her back, pushing her against the wall. "We'll see about that." he whispered seductively to her causing a shiver to run through her body.. He moved his lips to hers, kissing her, hovering on her bottom lip until he got a response from her. When Audrey reacted to the kiss, Jack pushed his tongue into her mouth making Audrey moan. As the kiss began to heat, Jack moved his hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as he kept Audrey distracted. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he removed it from her, leaving Audrey in her bra and panties. Jack took a step back.

"I thought you said that you wanted to keep the shirt on" he remarked. Audrey face lit up, her chest falling up and down heavily.

"You hardly played fair did you?" Jack shook his head. Ten minutes later he was dressed and made his way towards the door.

An hour later, Jack was on his way to pick up Audrey after packing the car with food, he pulled up outside her house. He walked up to the door and knocked, waiting patiently for her to come.

"Coming" Audrey cried from inside. When she opened the door, Jack was flabbergasted; she looked amazing. She was wearing tight jeans with a pink jumper which hugged her figure.

"You look beautiful" he muttered.

Audrey grinned, and leant into kiss him. When they parted Jack escorted Audrey to the awaiting car. Strapping her seatbelt in, she turned to look at the abundant of food that he had brought with him.

She smiled, "I think we have enough food here to last us a month."

Jack smirked, and continued to drive. Audrey was gazing out the window when she saw that they had missed the turning for the park.

"Jack you've just missed the turning."

Jack tried to keep a straight face, "No I haven't." he simply stated.

Audrey looked at him bewildered. "I thought we were going to the park… Where are we going then?"

Jack winked, " You'll just have to wait and see."

Audrey inwardly rolled her eyes. _'Men' _she thought.

After forty minutes of Audrey trying to guess where they were going, Jack had told her it was a surprise.

"You can swim can't you?" he asked.

"Why?" Audrey replied cryptically. "What If I said that I couldn't."

Jack laughed, "well I would have to say…good luck because the place we're going to… well you need to know how to swim… just in case."

Audrey was plunged into more confusion, "Jack!" she cried "Where are we going?"

Before he could answer, he made a right turning, "We're here." he pronounced

Audrey looked around her, they certainly weren't in the middle of Washington anymore. Absorbing her surroundings she saw, a small, rectangular wooden cabin, with a sign saying _Jeff's fishing parlour. _Audrey turned to Jack. "You're taking me fishing aren't you."

He nodded, "Not just fishing, but fly fishing."

Audrey stared in complete amazement, "Since when did you learn how to fish?"

"My dad taught me to fly fish, he always used to take me and brother down to a lake behind our house." he paused, "Well that was when he was home."

Audrey realised how much this meant to him. She reached her hand over and took his, squeezing it gently. "Well you're going to have to teach me."

Her remark brightened up his face. "Of course I will. Wait here I'll be back in a minute." He said as she watched him get out of the car and make his way over to the cabin. A few minutes later Jack reappeared carrying two ridiculously long fishing poles and a box full of bait.

"Come on" he said. Audrey couldn't help to notice how enthusiastic he was about this.

They made their way down to the riverbed before throwing all their belongings onto the floor. Jack retrieved a blanket from the wooden bag and placed it neatly on the bank.

"It's beautiful here." Audrey breathed.

Jack nodded his head, "Yeah I know, I came here a few times before I started working for your father."

Audrey smiled "So Bauer let me see how it's done," she said grabbing a rod and making her way to the river.

Jack laughed. "What's so funny?" Audrey asked.

"Well… "He said, "for starters you might want to put these on." he said throwing her some green waterproof pants and a pair of boots. Audrey looked at him, confusion shone in her eyes. "We have to go into the water to fish not stand on the banks, so unless you want to get your jeans all wet I'd put those on."

Hesitating for a moment, Audrey shoved the ugly pants on. "There" she said triumphantly, as she gazed over at Jack who had just finished putting his boots on. Dragging her eyes from him she made a second attempt to walk to the river.

"Uh, I'm not finished with you yet." he grinned.

Audrey turned around, "now what?" she asked.

"You need to learn how to fly fish first before entering the water."

Audrey groaned, "How hard can it be, put the bait on, throw the hook into the river and then wait until you've caught something."

Jack laughed, "Yeah that's the way the movies show it. Fly fishing is more of an art then anything, there a lot of things you have to learn, you can't just start right away." He paused, "okay firstly, you're holding the fishing rod wrong, one hand needs to be there and the other a bit further down." he said showing her on his own rod. Audrey looked at how he was doing it and copied him. "Yep that's it. Okay now you've got to know at what angle to throw the hook." Audrey stared at Jack, fascinated at what he was doing; she had never seen this side of Jack before.

Audrey tried but ended up getting the line tangled. Jack smiled "Come here I'll show you." he came up behind her, his strong hands clasping hers. Audrey briefly closed her eyes; she could feel the warmth of Jack engulfing her body. "Now you don't want to bend your wrist." Jack started to move her arm back, watching the line overhead, he then moving it forward. "Okay, you don't want the line to break, so when you bring it back, you need to be watching it. The line will then unroll and a loop unfolds itself, see" he said showing Audrey. "Then all you have to do is bring it forward again."

Audrey felt Jack's chest against her back, his fingers clutching hers. Jack then bent her arm in a slow and gliding rhythm. Then began to sway together, "Back 2..3, forwards 2..3, back 2..3, forwards 2..3," Jack was whispering into her ear, holding her body close to his he moved them forwards into the river. He stopped when they were knee-high deep. Jack still had a tight hold onto Audrey's body, not wanting to let her go. "That's it." he encouraged her, "You've got it." he said finally releasing his hold on her. He watched Audrey, she looked so graceful, a natural at fishing. Smiling he retrieved his own rod and started to fish.

Ten minutes past, neither of them talked, both focusing on beating the other at trying to catch something. Audrey quickly glanced at Jack and had to smile at the expression on his face. That's when she felt something tug her line.

"Jack I've caught something." she said, her voice full of pride.

Jack wound his line up; throwing onto the bank he waded through the water to Audrey. "Alright "he said you need to start wheeling it in."

Audrey nodded, following his instructions she started to pull the line in. When the fish was close enough to them, Jack reached down into the water and grabbed the fish.

"Blimey it's a big one" he stated.

Audrey grinned with delight "Let me hold it "she asked.

Jack nodded and passed the wriggling fish over to her. However, once the fish was in Audrey's hands, it went wild. "Jack" she screeched "help me." Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Audrey hold onto it and bring it over to the bank." She shook her head, turned around headed towards the land. She had almost reached her destination when suddenly she slipped on a rock, sending the fish, the rod and herself back into the water.

"Audrey!" Jack cried, padding through the water to reach her. He bent down, his arms wrapping around her back and legs, he carried her to the blanket. Laying her down, Jack reached over to get her coat and wrapped it around Audrey's now shaking body. He rubbed his hand up and down her body, in an attempt to warm her.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Y…yes" she whispered, snuggling into Jack's arms more. "I…I'm just freezing."

"I know" Jack replied, kissing Audrey lovingly on her head. "You were great though."

Audrey smirked "Yeah but I lost the damn fish." Her eyes locked with Jack's. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

"Even though you fell into the water?"

"Even though I fell into the water." she replied. Bringing her body half on top of his, Audrey leant into kiss him. Jack returned the kiss with all the passion and love he had for her, he turned Audrey so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. Audrey moaned as Jack pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Her moans sending hot sparks around Jack's body and down into his groin. Audrey felt him harden against her; she removed her hand from his face, her hand winding down to his pants.

She pressed her hand to his groin, causing Jack to moan inside her mouth. He moved his fingers underneath her top.

Audrey smiled against his lips "Later" she purred, "Wait until we get home."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

\/p

**Chapter 23**

The weeks went by and Jack and Audrey grew more and more closer to one another. They had spent their Christmas and New Year apart, Jack was in Los Angeles with Kim and Audrey had gone with her father to Boston to see her Aunt. Even though they had had a wonderful time with their families and in-laws Jack and Audrey had missed each other terribly. 

The Christmas break came to an end and Jack was now faced with a mountain of papers he had to sign or read. Sitting at his desk, he sipped at his fourth coffee of the day. Silently praying that the day would end quickly. The dull ringing of the phone jolted him back from his day dream. 

"Yeah." he said unenthusiastically down the receiver.

"_Hey, It's me" _the soothing voice replied. 

Jack smiled he hadn't had the chance to talk to Audrey since he had come back to work, "I missed you. Did you have a good Christmas?" 

He heard the smile in her voice, _"I missed you too. Christmas was okay, I just wished I had spent it with you." _

"Well I'll take you out to dinner sometime this week and I'll give you your present." 

Their playful banter continued until there was a knock on Jack's door. 

"Look I have to go I'll speak to you later Audrey." Putting the phone in it's place. 

Heller opened the door to Jack's office. "Jack I want you and Audrey in my office now." he said sternly.

* * *

"Sir, I don't understand how someone could have accessed highly classified information and leaked it?" 

Heller shook his head while rubbing his forehead. It had been a long day and it was no where near ending. "I know the General Attorney said that the information had been downloaded and then passed on." 

Audrey stared at both her father and Jack, taking in the new information. "What do we know so far?" she asked. 

Heller sighed, "We know that two weeks ago someone in this department somehow managed to obtain highly classified information without clearance and we are not sure whether the person will or has passed it on."

"What kind of information are we talking about?" Audrey enquired.

Her father frowned "We are talking about America's wet list, the names of covert operations and agents working undercover in foreign countries and other covert operations that the government has financed. If this information falls into the wrong hands.." he paused, "We will have a crisis on our hands, if the operations were to be revealed it would ruin our government. It's imperative that we find who is behind this, it is a matter of National Security." 

Jack's stomach flipped at the last words. "What do you want us to do?" 

"That is the problem, Homeland and the FBI are working on this as well but so far they have had no luck so they have asked for our help. They know for sure that it is someone from the Defence Department but that is all they could tell us." 

"Why don't we interview everyone in this department and make them go through a polygraph?"

Jack shook his head, "No Audrey that would take too long and we do not have a lot of time." he turned to Heller, "Sir I suggest that we flush the mole out." 

Heller and Audrey both frowned not quite understand what Jack meant. Jack paused before he continued to explain, "It has worked before when I was with CTU. We have to feed wrong information to people and when that particular information is leaked or downloaded we will know who it is." 

"But there is one flaw in your plan Jack." Audrey pointed out. "Homeland and the FBI know that the information is coming from our department. That does not mean that someone working for us is the mole, it could be another person from another department coming to us and somehow having the access to these files." 

"Audrey, you know as well as I do that our office doors are locked constantly and any classified files are always kept under lock and key. You are right the mole could well be someone from another department but there is someone in this department that is allowing the mole to access the information." 

Heller smiled as he watched the two argue out their individual cases, it was now he knew that he had done well employing Jack. "Jack I still do not understand how flushing out the mole will help us."

"Because Sir, there are only seventeen people in this department that have access to such classified files, disinclining Audrey and I that makes fifteen, so we feed those fifteen people unique information and therefore when that particular information has been downloaded we will then know." 

Heller smiled, "I like the plan Jack, but that will only allow us to find the traitor in this department not the mole that is downloading the information." 

"We can monitor their computers and see what is being downloaded and when. Dave from IT department can do that easily." 

"So when we see the false information being downloaded we catch the mole." Audrey asked. 

"Exactly." Jack nodded. 

Audrey gazed at her father, "I think it has a good chance for working." 

Heller smiled, "Alright Jack, we will do it. You and Audrey are in charge of this operation. I want a full report of your accomplishments each day understood?" 

Jack nodded "Understood Sir."

* * *

Jack and Audrey sat in the oversize conference room, the white walls reflected the early morning sun rays. 

"So how are we going to start?" Audrey asked as she stifled a yawn. 

"We have to start by giving out the information to the people." he paused. He watched Audrey take a sip of her coffee as his mind flashed back to the previous night. Audrey had offered to take him out to the movies and then dinner but he had to decline due to the amount of work he had. He knew by the sound of her voice over the phone that she had been disappointed. 

Audrey looked up from her paper and glanced at Jack. There was a tinge of guilt in his eyes. He looked like he was a million miles away. 

"Jack?" she said softly "Are you still with me?" 

He smiled as he nodded his head, "Yes, look Audrey I'm sorry for last night." 

Audrey looked at him bewildered. What did he have to be sorry for? She walked over to him, gazed about making sure there was not one around before pulling him close to her. Her lips met his as she kissed him eagerly. 

"It is fine Jack. Don't worry about it." a small smile pulled at the sides of his mouth before she continued. "I'll send out a personal note to those people in the department okay?" 

Jack nodded his head, he could feel a headache coming along and it was not even 10am yet.

"So Jack have you managed to get all the information out?" 

"Yes Sir, Audrey and I feed them information concerning the some false agents' names working in Germany. Dave is monitoring the systems as we speak."

Heller smiled, "That's great Jack. So now we just have to wait until the culprit downloads the information." 

Jack nodded his head, "Audrey and I are taking turns monitoring the system with Dave. If anything comes up, I'll let you know." 

TBC

\/p


End file.
